Losing Kai Again
by Feelin Glayish
Summary: When called back for an exhibition match, Kai’s feelings for Tyson resurface. But when something happens to him, Tyson is afraid of losing… TyKa/Discontinued
1. One Wild Ride

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

Note: This story takes place after the events of Beyblade G-Revolution. (Even though I do not know how it ends yet, I am using information from the 3rd season. Just ages and wins, nothing big really. o.O)

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 1: One Wild Ride ] 

Tyson Granger, three-time winner of the Beyblade World Championships at seventeen years old, could not decipher the reason as to why he was sitting in his manager's office. 

Mr. Dickinson – that old coot! – Had called him up and requested his presence at the BBA headquarters. He was actually supposed to be meeting the old man at ten a.m. but he had gotten there early to look around. 

The place was filled with so many memories and brought back old ones. 

He could remember the first time he had ever beybladed competitively. He remembered when he had been recruited onto Mr. Dickinson's team, the Bladebreakers. 

But most of all, he could remember his teammates – his friends. 

Kenny had stuck by him all the way in Japan so he always saw him. 

Max had moved to America to live with his mom and play for the All Starz team. He really had missed the blonde's constant cheerfulness and smiles. 

Ray had also gone back to his home in China, teaching others how to beyblade. He'd joined his old team the White Tigers. Ray's determination and calmness always steered Tyson in the right direction. 

Kai had stayed in Japan too. For a short while, anyway. When the Bladebreakers had to split up into different districts, Tyson had felt empty without his friends supporting him, but that was what their greatest strength was. It made them unstoppable. Kai became a Demolition Boy again, much to Tyson's dismay. 

However, it didn't feel like he had been losing the team captain to the clutches of evil. It had been more of a "See ya again!" type of goodbye. 

He'd seen and faced them all in the World Championships the past year and while they'd met up again, they'd still been divided. 

Seeing the place where it all began sent a shiver through his spine. He was retired now, at just seventeen! Well, retired as a major competitor in the Beyblading community. This was the reason why he was so surprised to hear from Mr. Dickinson about a "proposition." It had intrigued him, to say the least. 

So the dark-haired boy adjusted his cap as he sat in the air-conditioned office waiting for his meeting. It was bound to be interesting. 

After a few more minutes of waiting Tyson began to get even more restless until the large doors to Mr. Dickinson's office cracked open a little and the old man stepped out. 

"Tyson! Good to see you again!" 

"You too sir!" The boy replied with a grin. "So, what's the big secret? Why call me up here? What's going on?" 

The elderly man just smiled jovially at Tyson's energetic questions and ushered him towards the door. 

"Well, I do know you're retired and all," his eyes twinkled at that remark, "but I was wondering if you'd terribly mind doing one last battle." 

Tyson blinked then smiled smugly. "And I thought the last match I did wasn't spectacular enough!" 

To win his third World Championship, Tyson had to battle the one and only Kai Hiwatari. After demolishing the entire stadium, Tyson had come out the victor. He had been immensely shocked and happy about the outcome. However, battling just _Kai_ had been the _real _highlight of the tournament to him. It had made it… almost perfect. He had started with Kai and ended with him. 

Mr. Dickinson chortled. "Oh, that will go down in the Beyblade books for sure, my lad! But, I was thinking more of an exhibition match this time." 

"Who am I going up against? And will I use the Bladebreakers Revolution team?" Tyson questioned. 

"Well…" The elderly man said suspiciously. "Not exactly. We've had quite a few, and by few I mean hundreds of thousands, of Beyblade fans around the world vote for this match against other world-class teams." 

"_Hundreds of thousands!_" Dark blue eyes widened. "So the team has been picked by the fans then!" He exclaimed. 

The outlook wasn't looking completely bright. They could have stuck him with some of those popular Beybladers who were in those flashy but cheesy Beyblading movies. Or –Tyson cringed – they could have stuck him with bladers from the new 'kiddie' team named The Beyby Club. 

Slightly disheartened by those prospects, he asked, "Do I get to be team captain?" 

The manager smiled. "Now, that's really up to the team, don't you think? Just step right through these doors Tyson, and meet your team mates if you should choose to participate." 

Hesitantly, the teen stepped into the room and was greeted with the site of four boys sitting at a giant office table. 

His jaw dropped. 

"Hi Tyson!" 

"Hey buddy!" 

"YAY! Tyson!" 

"Hn." 

A chorus of greetings were thrown at the blader as he stared with disbelieving eyes. 

"NO WAY!" He shouted in disbelief. 

Mr. Dickinson, who was standing behind the teen, nearly fell over at the volume of it. He sweat dropped. "You mean, you don't want to be part of the team Tyson?" He ventured. 

"WHAT?!" Tyson yelled at the old man before blinking. "Oh my god." 

"And here we thought he'd be _happy_ to see us, huh Max?" A Chinese boy said with a grin. 

The blond in question beamed. "Ha! Ha! Don't tell me you don't recognise us Tyson." 

"I believe he might just be paralysed with shock. Don't know why," Kenny adjusted his glasses with a smile. "He sees _me _all the time!" 

Tyson couldn't believe it. He'd just been remembering his old team, and here they all were! Ray, Max, Kenny…He looked around the room staring at their friendly faces – hey, heck even _Kai_ was there! – Overcome with happiness he felt something prick at his eye. 

"Oh wow guys… T-There's no other team I'd rather be on!!" 

The others cheered and got out of their seats to rush their old friend. Well, Kai just got out of his seat with a small smile. Happy hugs and punches were returned and the room was filled with the laughter of the reunited team. 

"The original Bladebreakers reunite!" Cheered Max. 

"So," Kai's soft voice filled the room unexpectedly. "This means I'm captain." 

Everyone fell over. 

"_Kai!_" 

"Hey, it worked the last time didn't it?" 

Max smirked. "I think _I _should be captain." 

"Ah! Being an _All Starz_ member made you smug, didn't it? Max as captain! I'd like to see that!" Kenny laughed. 

"Hey!" The blond exclaimed indignantly. 

Ray clapped his hands onto Tyson's shoulders, shoving him forward. "Let's not get started on Mr. World Champion here!" 

"The one and only!" The dark blue haired boy said proudly, a little blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. 

Turning now slightly serious eyes to the tallest boy, he held out his hand. "It's good to see you again, Kai." 

Crimson eyes watched him with scrutiny for a moment before their hands clasped. "That's Captain Kai to you." 

"Aye-Aye!" Tyson grinned in response, and the others smiled. It was just like before so why mess with a good thing? They were going to fight one last time, together, and that was the only way any of them wanted it. 

Suddenly Tyson let go of Kai's hand and waved his hands back and forth. "Okay, okay, wait I just have to say one thing." 

Mr. Dickinson, who had been leaving the team to get reacquainted, piped up. "What's that, Tyson?" 

Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai all gave each other knowing glances before covering their ears with their hands. 

_"LET IT RIP!!!!!!" _

~*~*~*~ 

"Okaaaaay, so… run that by me again, Chief?" Tyson sweat dropped as he and the rest of the Bladebreakers piled out of a car in front of a large hotel. 

Kenny sighed. "This is only the _fifth_ time I've had to Tyson! If you had just listened instead of play thumb-wars with Max all the time then-" 

"Oh just get on with it!" Tyson cried. 

"Right." The shortest boy adjusted his glasses. "A special exhibition match is to be held in Tokyo in exactly two and a half weeks from now. We're going to be staying in this hotel located in Tokyo," he gestured around the lobby as they all walked into the building. "Where a high-tech training facility is in place. This way, we are all situated in one position and have the optimal conditions needed to jumpstart this team again!" 

"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to take the subway from our town. I mean, woah, it would've taken _ages!_" 

The chief sighed. "Tyson, it would have only taken around forty-five minutes or so! Anyway, in order to get this team fully running, Mr. Dickinson and I thought it was the best option to just throw everyone into a hotel together with the facilities we needed, so to speak." 

The longhaired boy smacked a fist into his palm. "This is gonna be totally awesome guys. You have no idea how stoked I am about this!" 

Max sidled up beside Tyson wagging a finger. "Ooooh, I think I have a pretty good idea. You've been talking like you have a megaphone for a mouth all day! AND you've had a huge grin on your face since the meeting at the BBA office!" 

"Yeah," Ray agreed, setting his bags down. "I mean, shouldn't your face and throat hurt or something?" 

"Hey, is it a _crime_ to be happy to see you guys again?!" 

"Yes." Kai's stoic voice came from behind the exuberant teen. He clamped a hand down on Tyson's shoulder. "Now calm down Wonder Boy before I have to put you away." 

"Yes sir, Officer Kai!" The World Champion drilled out. 

Mr. Dickinson came up to them holding a large lumpy bag. 

"Boys! I have a few things for you before you go to your rooms." 

"Speaking of rooms," Ray intervened, "what's the rooming situation like?" 

Max and Tyson looked at each other with cat-like grins on their faces. This was the opportunity to go wild and crazy into all hours of the night!! 

"Oh!" The old man exclaimed, surprised, "Well, I hope you weren't set on having roommates this time, because I decided that single rooms would be better for you all." 

The two pranksters looked crestfallen. The blonde snapped his fingers. "Rats!" 

"Well, I think that it'll be better in the long run. Since you're older now, it'll be nice to have some privacy. It _has_ been a rather long time since you've all stayed together after all!" 

Kenny nodded solemnly, but inwardly he was happy. He was afraid of what Tyson and Max had in store for them all as a kind of 'Reunion Party.' 

"Ahem. What exactly did you want to give us?" Kai's smooth voice questioned as he steered the conversation back onto topic. 

"Oh, right," Mr. Dickinson continued, "you all know that according to beyblade fans right around the world you – Ray, Max, Kai and Tyson – are the ultimate team, right?" 

Everyone nodded in assent. 

"Well the ultimate team deserves team jackets!" He said jovially as he dumped the contents of the bag onto Tyson's head. 

"Woah!" Max's eyes lit up with stars as he grabbed one off the pile covering Tyson. 

The jackets were shiny and black with sparkly blue lettering across the back. They all read 'BLADEBREAKERS.' However, when Max inspected the jacket closer he grinned. "Hey they have our names on them!!" 

The one he was currently holding had the name 'RAY' imprinted on the right arm. Ray took the jacket from the blonde.

"Now that is totally cool. A lot better than the ones we had to wear in Russia!" 

"Argh!" Tyson jumped up wearing a jacket and rubbing his head. "These things are rad! But, you didn't have to dump that bag on me Mr. Dickinson! Geeze, I think that zipper ripped out some of my hair!!" He yelled holding up one of the offending jackets. 

Kenny swiped it from his grasp and put it on. "That one's mine." 

Max took the other one that Tyson was holding and Kai was handed the last one. He frowned. 

"Tyson give me my coat." 

"Eh?" The boy with the backwards cap looked at the captain confusedly before looking at his right arm and noticing a large 'KAI' donned it. There was also additional writing on Kai's because it had 'CAPTAIN' written along the left arm in the same font. 

"Ahahaha, sorry Kai." He laughed nervously, and peeled the shiny material off himself. 

A bellboy came with a baggage cart to carry their bags to their rooms. The Bladebreakers, all wearing their cool BBA-sponsored team jackets, helped to load the cart. Their manager handed them all their key cards. It turned out they were all along the same hallway on the seventh floor. Mr. Dickinson was going to be a few floors above them in one of the executive suites. 

"Have a good night boys!" He said as they piled into the elevator and the doors closed. 

The old man turned around with a secret smile on his face. He brandished his cane. "This is going to be one wild ride." 

~*~*~*~ 

Thanks to my beta, Techno Ranma who also writes Tyson/Kai (I got her hooked on it! Hehe) There's the first chapter of my first ever Beyblade fanfic. ^_^ 

Think I should I scrap it or continue? 


	2. A Long Time

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 2: A Long Time ] 

"See you in a few minutes, Tyson!" Max called as he ran down the hallway to his room energetically. Tyson waved at him, grinning. 

The two troublemakers were going to meet in Tyson's room to go through all their stuff. They had packed pictures and other random things to show each other. 

Currently, Tyson, Kenny, Ray and Kai were walking down the hallway at a more leisurely pace. 

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" The World Champion commented with a smile. 

"You're right, but I'm sure he's got a few surprises left." Ray said from his left. 

"Who, Max? That guy is like a firecracker!! Explosive, but the _fun_ kind of explosive." They both laughed but it was cut short when a shout came from Kenny. 

"OH NO!" 

Ray and Tyson turned around to see Kenny frantically searching in his backpack for something. "Don't tell me you forgot something, Chief!" 

"Ahhhh!" The short boy fretted, "I think I have! I'll have to go back for it!" 

"What is it?" The Chinese blader asked curiously. 

"My printer!!!" 

Kai, who had been walking in the back, sighed in annoyance. "If this hotel is so high-tech, why can't you use a printer here?" 

Kenny shifted his glasses. "I could, but my printer is portable and I like to get your stats printed from time to time. You have to _pay_ to use computer resources here. And if we're going to be here for two and a half weeks it will be more convenient to just go get it…" 

"Relax Kenny!" Tyson said, slapping him on the back. "I have an idea. Just call up your mom to bring it over or something." 

"What?! Are you out of your mind, Tyson?! My mom would be the last person on earth to entrust computer equipment with!!" 

"Wha –" Tyson huffed. "Oh, fine then. _Don't_ use my idea." 

Ray poked Kenny in the arm teasingly. "Why don't you ask _Hilary? _You're always hanging around _her._" 

The Chief blushed a bright red but got over it quickly. "Very funny Ray, but that's a good idea! I'll call her to come down right now. It'll take a while for her to get here…" 

By now they had reached the corridor with their rooms. Max was supposedly in his right now, which was the first room on the right. Kenny took out his key card and opened the door on the left. 

"Seeya!" He waved, and closed the door. 

Tyson, Ray and Kai were left out in the hallway. 

As his usual style, Kai leaned up against the wall while looking disinterested. However, he was feeling a little like a fifth wheel when Tyson and Ray smiled at each other. 

"Hey Tyson, feel up to a little party tonight?" 

The longhaired boy smiled. "You bet!" 

Kai's eye twitched at this exchange. It almost sounded as if they were going to go on a… a _date _or something! Of course, the Team Captain didn't care about what his teammates did in their spare time – even if they were doing it on the first night back! – but… 

Deep inside, Kai knew he thought of them as more than just team members. They were his friends. He felt slightly jealous that he just couldn't seem to stop his loner routine. 

"Great. Then after you and Max finish whatever mischief you two have planned, swing by my room and get me." He pulled out his key card and inserted it in the door next to Kenny's. 

"Wanna crash Kenny's room? Mine's gonna be a zoo after Max and I get through with it." Tyson laughed. Ray chuckled along with him. 

"The Chief's not gonna like this!"

"Hey, I've been trying to get him in on our fun forever! It's like a tradition, dude!" 

Ray nodded. "See you later tonight then." 

"Yeah!" Tyson agreed, and Ray went into his room. 

Tyson was left alone with Kai. He turned to face the taller teen. "Is there any chance that _you_ want in, Kai? I know you probably just want to stay in your room all night." He teased. 

For a panicked instant, Kai felt his heart saying 'Yes!' but thankfully he was able to repress it. Old feelings were starting to bubble up within him as he looked at Tyson. Ever since he had laid eyes on him at the BBA meeting he'd felt the urge to do something… He just had no idea what. 

Why did the World Champion make him feel… good… inside? It was strange. They hadn't seen each other in so long, but there'd always been something that would remind Kai of the other boy. 

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. The Team Captain supposed he just hadn't realised it. 

"I have better things to do…" His response came out of his mouth before he could process it. For once, he hadn't meant to say something so unkind. It was supposed to be a privilege to be on this team again – to lead it – but he couldn't even curb his rough attitude. He'd have to try harder… 

But Tyson's lips just turned into a soft smirk. "Same old Kai. Glad to have you back, man." He playfully punched Kai on the arm and chose the room next to Max's. 

Kai stared bewildered for a moment, before opening the room next to Ray's and stepping in. 

Only one question filled his mind. _'What's wrong with me?' _

A piercing pain filled his right side, and he winced. It was going to be a long two and a half weeks. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Hey guys!" A feminine voice called through a hotel room door. Kenny ran to open it. 

"Hilary!" 

The brunette winked. "I got what you needed Kenny. Your mom had it packed and ready to go." She handed him a bag. 

"Thanks a lot, Hilary, you have _no_ idea what a life saver you are." The short boy said with a slight blush. 

"Hey, no problemo, even though it _did _take me a while to get into the city." The girl said before walking further into the hotel room. "Where's the rest of your team?" 

"Oh," Kenny said taking out the printer from the bag. "We're not sharing rooms this time. We've all got singles along this hallway, though." 

Hilary nodded as she flopped down on the bed. "It's kinda late and I haven't had dinner yet. Do you guys get room service?" She asked with a devious grin. 

Kenny sweat dropped while blushing heavily. "Uuuuuhhhhh I don't really think that's a good idea. Tyson racks up enough of a bill with his room service as it is." 

At the mention of Tyson's name the girl scowled. "Well, _he_ would." 

Suddenly the unlocked door to Kenny's hotel room was thrown open and three noisy boys rushed in laughing. 

"Hey Chief!!" An obnoxiously loud voice called, "Anyone hoooooome?" Then the voice died abruptly when the owner saw the girl on the bed. 

"You!" 

"_Yes_, Tyson. Me." A vein on Hilary's head was pulsing evilly. 

The short boy sighed. "She brought over my printer so I could print the stats, remember?!" Kenny replied testily. 

"Hey, it's the cute girl again!" Max said in greeting to Hilary before he and Ray sat on the ground with wide grins on their faces. Tyson sat down with them grumbling "_Her? Cute!?_" The brunette girl was blushing slightly but looked aggravated at Tyson. 

The blonde burst with snickers, "Hey Kenny, oh man, the reason we came in here was because you gotta play with us –" 

Ray cut him off. "_Yeah!_ Tyson here says he can do any bet we give him." 

Tyson huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course I can." 

"So you mean you're playing Truth or Dare?! Can I play too?" Hilary said excitedly. 

"Yup." Max said nodding. 

"Aren't we a little well… _old_, to be playing this game?" The boy holding the printer said a little agitatedly. 

"Relax Kenny," Ray said, "we just want to see Tyson make a goof of himself like old times. Y'know, it's good to be back together again. Reminds me of when we all stayed up late that one time playing silly games because we'd drank seven bottles of soda!" 

"Hey!" Tyson shouted, "Since when am I a goof?!" 

"All the time." Everyone else answered without hesitation. Tyson fell over. 

"Argh, well just because I'm in such a friendly mood I'll let that pass." He grinned, "But since this is _also_ the first night we're all spending together in _ages _I say we invoke the Right of Bladebreakerage." 

"_Right of Bladebreaker-_what?!" Hilary said confusedly. Kenny slapped his head in annoyingness. 

Ray nodded solemnly and lifted a finger. "The Right of Bladebreakerage." 

"The one initiation activity that all Bladebreakers must complete when a celebration ritual should occur." Tyson went on to explain, sounding like a wise old man. 

Max began to jump on the bed. "NOW I, THE HEAD OF GAMES, MAX TATE, WILL ESTABLISH THE RULES OF THE RIGHT OF BLADEBREAKERAAAAGE!!!" 

"GAH, _indoor _voices Max! Please!" Kenny pleaded. His attempt was unsuccessful as the blonde still pressed on in a thunderous voice. 

"Rule One!! All Bladebreakers _must _be armed with EXCEPTIONALLY HOT BODIES AND LOOKS!" 

Tyson, Ray and Max immediately started making silly poses and giving each other compliments such as, "Dead sexy!", "Oh, baby you make me so hot!", "Shake that thang! SHAKE IT!" 

Hilary could only twitch with unleashed wrath. Kenny just looked upwards and mouthed, "Why me? Why?!" 

"Man," The Chinese boy said smugly, "I don't think we need to bother with that rule anymore. It's obvious we're all following it!" 

"You said it!" The boy with the cap on exclaimed. 

Max started bouncing on the bed again. 

"Rule Two!! All Bladebreakers _must _participate in the games chosen by the head of games, ME, or will be subjected to horrible punishment!!!" 

"Oh Noooo!!!" Tyson yelled in horror. The only girl present looked at him in disbelief. He looked back and questioned, "What?" 

She sighed. 

"And finally, Rule three!!" 

"Here it comes…" Kenny said quietly, gritting his teeth. 

"All Bladebreakers _must _eat as MUCH junk food as humanly possible. That means… ROOM SERVICE!!!" 

With that, Tyson dived for the phone on the small night table near the bed. Max jumped off the bed, which sent Hilary flying off it as well. Ray and the blonde then went ahead to rip the blanket off of Kenny's nicely made bed to make a tent-like contraption on the floor and desk. The girl grumbled, getting back up and hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched them all. 

"Headquarters is now complete!" Max cheered. 

The Chinese Bladebreaker was smiling, his eyes closed in mirth. "This is gonna rock!" 

They _had _to choose his room to do this, didn't they? Kenny griped. Tyson invoked that stupid right almost every night – even when he was alone! Just for the excuse to eat junk food at night. Now he knew why Kai never bothered with the Right of Bladebreakerage. Then again, no one had ever tried to invoke it when he was around. 

He sighed as Tyson got off the phone. "Let the ritual begin!!" 

~*~*~*~ 

Kai looked blankly at the television as it played static. 

_'Figures.' _

He snorted and clicked the off button on the remote. It was relatively calm for his first night back in Japan. Although, a few minutes before he could have sworn he had heard Max's hyper yells. 

_'Hn. Looks like the guys are having their all-night junkfest.'_

The teen frowned a bit, knowing exactly what silliness went on at the parties. Kenny would refuse to participate before being dragged into some sort of scheme, Max would become uncontrollably hyper, Ray would become abnormally lecherous – he giggled a lot too – and Tyson would, inevitably, end up doing something completely and utterly stupid. 

Kai's face creased in pain when a familiar stabbing ache washed over his side. Biting back a grunt he clenched his hand over the source of the pain, hoping it would pass soon. It had been happening for a while now. He didn't think it was serious though, probably just cramps from stress and training too hard. He let out a sigh when the throbbing pain slowly ebbed away. 

In a way, he was jealous that he never got invited to participate in their immature games, but then again, they always thought he wouldn't want to. Plus, the duel-haired boy figured they thought he'd put a stop to their games by intensifying training. 

And they were right! 

However, no matter what farce he put on, he would never spoil their fun for them. It was something that they should all treasure. 

Sighing, the leader of the reunited Bladebreakers team decided he might as well catch up on the Japanese news. He reached inside the night table's drawer and pulled out the newspaper. 

The picture that adorned the front page made his eyes widen slightly before they narrowed in annoyance. The newsprint had a large photo of him, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Tyson all posed ready to do beybattle. 

An unbidden smile rose to his face as his sight lingered on Tyson for a while longer. Perplexed at his action, Kai blinked. 

He was doing it again. 

It had happened many times before and had gotten to the point where he just couldn't repress it. There was just _something_ about Tyson that made Kai feel good inside. That much had been made obvious when he saw the teen for the first time in a long while just earlier that day. When the quiet teen had realised that fact, he had noticed just how much seriously the other boy had begun to affect him. 

Whenever he walked into a buffet restaurant with the Demolition Boys, he would prepare for a disgusting sight of gorging, only to be disappointed when everyone ate only one plate. 

Whenever he saw a beybattle going on in the many parks of Russia, he'd remember a certain someone and how his voice had cheered so loudly. 

Whenever he got depressed, there would be a smile in his memory reminding him of the good things he had and his lips would curl upwards. 

Whenever he saw couples walking hand in hand, he'd think about how warm his hand had felt in _Tyson's_ while being surrounded by ice and… 

He – He honestly… 

Kai hadn't been able to place it for some time. Didn't want to know the answer to why the mere thought of the World Champion would send something shooting through his spine. But it was obvious. 

He had developed some _feelings_ for Tyson… 

May have even – possibly – fallen in… 

No. 

He couldn't say it. He couldn't even _think _it. 

For some reason, Kai had grown to really _appreciate_ Tyson. He actually _wanted_ Tyson to run after him when he'd storm off in anger. He _liked _it when the other expressed worry about him. And… And, for every kind smile Tyson sent his way, he began to wish that something _else_ would follow. 

Unfortunately, Kai had been gone for so long that things must have changed. It would be surprising if the dark-haired boy still found it in his right to do the things he used to do with Kai. It was more likely that Tyson had grown out of his over-caring ways – instead of placing a warm hand on a shoulder, the odds were that a carefree punch would take its place. 

Plus, the more he began to accept the fact that Tyson didn't care about him so strongly anymore, the more he started to realise that he missed the other boy. Badly. 

It was then that everything became clear. Tyson had been the one person who had cared about him so strongly and now… Now, _Kai_ was the one who cared deeply for _Tyson,_ who almost certainly didn't share the same intensity. 

And Kai didn't know what to do about it. 

Defeated, Kai threw the paper back into the drawer and flopped back onto the soft pillows of his bed. He gazed into the silent night for a long time. 

~*~*~*~ 

I continued it! Every chapter will have more and more Ty/Ka, sorry if the first chapter didn't have any. _ Will Tyson figure Kai's feelings out? 


	3. No One Saw

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 3: No One Saw ] 

"Okay, Hilary, that dare totally sucked!!" Ray said sullenly as they watched Tyson eat the last of the five bags of chips they had gotten. _Super_ size bags. 

"Way to go Tyson! Yeah!" Max cheered as he and Tyson slapped high five. 

"Ha! Ha! That's what you get for underestimating my mighty stomach of DOOM, Hilary!" 

"But where does it all _go?! _At least the first time we did this you could see the fat!" Ray exclaimed. 

"Hey!!" Tyson yelled indignantly. "I'll have you know I work out a lot now!" 

"Yeah, yeah." 

Kenny hung his head. "I can't believe this…" Hilary patted him on the back sympathetically before turning back to the game. She was a bit hyper herself after being dared to drink a whole two litres of soda. Darn, but her plan to get Tyson sick on chips backfired. 

"All right, get on with it!" She said excitedly. "Tyson, hurry up and pick someone!" 

An evil grin passed over the teen's expression. Tyson's dares were pretty bad. Bad meaning wicked _awesome._ So far Ray had had to let Hilary braid his hair and tie the numerous pigtails with pink ribbons. He had to leave it like that for the whole night! They had taken _pictures! _That's why he was angry with Tyson. Though he had to admit, it was a pretty good dare. 

However, he couldn't have backed out because the price for not doing a dare or telling the truth… was… unthinkable. Everyone had shuddered at the thought of it. If Tyson was the dare-master then Max truly was the Head of Games. 

"Okay then…" his evil eye scanned each person making them gulp in fear and anticipation before it trained itself on a smirking Max. 

"Max. Truth or Dare?" 

"_Hmmmmmm_…" The blonde said loudly, tapping his chin with his finger. "What should I pick? Truth?.. Or… Dare?.." 

"Hurry up!!" Hilary yelled impatiently. 

"Fine. Uh, Truth." 

"WHAT!? You coward!!" Tyson exclaimed. 

"So? I don't want pigtails like Ray! Nyah!" Max snickered before sticking his tongue out at the other boy. The Chinese Beyblader glowered. 

"Argh," The dark-haired teen fumed. "Well okay then…lemme think…" 

"This should be a while." Kenny remarked from the desk. Tyson sent him an evil glare while Ray laughed. 

Suddenly, Tyson snapped his fingers. '_Oh, this is gonna be sweet… Sweet revenge, that is! Shoulda picked Dare, Max my man!' _

"Max, Truth: Tell us in all honesty and _detail_ your most raunchy fantasy! ALSO, you must state who you imagine while having said fantasy. Oh, and you _know _what type of fantasy _I'm_ talking 'bout. Heh, heh, heh!" 

Max stared incredulously. 

"Make it nasty now." Tyson said earnestly. 

"NO WAY!" 

Hilary moved away from the blond, aghast. "Eeeeeww!" 

"Hey, wait," Ray's voice cut through, finally glad to see a fate worse than his, "this should be interesting." 

"Guys, that's horrible! You can't ask Max to tell you that!!" Kenny pleaded. 

"Weeeell," Tyson considered slyly, "it's either _that _or the PUNISHMENT. You should know Max, you're the one who came up with it!" 

Everyone sweat dropped, remembering Max's loud and energetic speech about being Head of Games. 

"Er…" A blush was rising quickly to his face. 

"Well?" 

"Uh, I'll…takethepunishment…" He mumbled. 

Everyone gawked, eyes bulging, before Tyson's raucous laughter burst like dynamite. "OH MY GOSH! HA! HA! HA! This is gonna be _good!_" 

"Aw, shuddap." The blonde snapped, blush still not gone. 

Ray chuckled. "I can't wait to see this. I mean, Max, you took the _punishment._ That fantasy's probably _Down n' Dirtay!_" The Chinese boy said the last part in a horrible raunchy manner making weird arm movements. 

Max hung his head. "Ugh…" 

Tyson handed him the phone. "Go to it, Mr. Head of Games!" 

"You are _so _gonna get it after this, Tyson!" 

"Ooooh, I'm so scared." 

The other boy glared before dialling the room number he needed. Gulping as it rang, Max nervously cleared his throat. 

"_Hello?"_ The voice said; it was slightly crackly. 

"U-Uh…Hi," The blonde was shoved roughly from behind and he whipped around glaring. Max's voice turned low. "Hi, Mr. _Dick_inson…" 

Ray began to giggle loudly and Tyson's face was turning red with pent-up laughter. Poor Hilary and Kenny were being traumatized in the corner. 

Puzzled and a bit disturbed Mr. Dickinson ventured, "_Yes? May I ask who's calling and what I can do for you?_" 

A loud burst of laughter made it through before Ray and Tyson's mouths were clamped shut by Hilary and Kenny, veins throbbing on their foreheads. 

Max's face was like a beet. "Uh –" He stuttered before producing another seductive voice. "Maybe the question should be if _I_ can do anything for _you?_ And _mmmm," He made a satisfied sound, "I'm calling __your name now…" _

The two restrained boys' faces were blue and purple. 

"_W-What?_" The old man's voice seemed seriously freaked out. "_Wait, is this – MAX IS THAT –"_

"_OOOOOH_ MR. DICKINSON!!" Max moaned out loudly and then slammed the phone down, like lightning, in extreme panic. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – _gasp! _– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Echoed throughout the halls of the hotel. 

~*~*~*~ 

Inside his own hotel room, a disturbed Mr. Dickinson put the phone down and returned to his book. He shook his head. 

"I always knew that Max was a little weird in the head…" 

~*~*~*~ 

"You guys can stop laughing now!!" Kenny screeched. Tyson and Ray were currently falling all over themselves and had knocked down the blanket fort they had made. 

"Hahah – That was – Hahahahahaha – the funniest thing I've – _gasp _– ever seen!!" The World Champion forced out, trying to reclaim his breathe. Ray was wiping tears from his eyes. 

Max was glowing like a nuclear explosion. "TYSON! TRUTH OR DARE?!" 

The force of Max's words blasted out like a mushroom cloud making Tyson topple over. "Gah!" He got back up, smirking slightly. 

"What do ya think? DARE ME!" 

Ray looked a bit worried. "Uh, Tyson, see those weird pulses of light coming from Max?" 

"Um, yeah?" 

"That _kinda _means you're screwed. Heh, heh. This is fun. I missed Japan." Ray continued calmly, as though a tornado went right by his house without any damage and was currently heading to flatten all of Tyson's belongings in one big bang. 

Well, crap. 

"Uh oh." One of Tyson's eyes widened to the size of a balloon while the other shrunk in fear. 

Kenny lifted his laptop to shield himself from the terror. Hilary grabbed the blanket and covered her head. 

"Tyson," Max questions solemnly, "do you know what XOXO means?" 

The teen scratched his head in confusion. "Uuuuh hugs n' kisses?" 

"That's right." He blonde's eyes were glowing eerily. "And I want you to give them to someone." 

Tyson gaped. "Who?!" 

Max smirked. "Kai." 

The damn broke, and it was quiet. Pure silence reigned throughout to room, a giant contrast to the noise that inhabited it before. 

Slowly and forgotten, the blanket covering Hilary's head slipped off. Kenny's laptop was lowered with steady arms. Ray turned from Tyson to look at Max in wonder. 

And Tyson… Tyson's eyebrows had turned up and his mouth was open a little. An emotion flickered faintly over his face. 

"You…" His voice was slightly breathless. "You want me to _what?_" 

Hilary soon noticed the difference in the air. It was if all the comedy had been leeched out of the room with the one little dare Max had issued. It was obvious then, that there was something else running deeper than the dare. There was something there that was making the Bladebreakers take it seriously. 

Was there something between Tyson and their leader, Kai Hiwatari? Were there… feelings? And why did she feel disappointed with that prospect? 

That was what it seemed like, as the boys in the room spared each other wary glances with the new proposition in the air. Hilary didn't understand, there were weird emotions swirling around inside her, so she stayed silent. 

Max realised how far he had sailed into strange uncharted territory within their group. Gulping uncomfortably, his rage blown out, he continued. 

"Uh… well, you don't _have _to, I mean," He fidgeted but then hardened in resolve, "You could also get the punishment, but as Head of Games I change it to the same thing!" 

Everyone's face fell. 

"S'okay," Tyson's usually loud voice quieted but was hardened with confidence. "I'll do it." 

Kenny was sweating. "That is NOT such a good idea…" He said, his hand reaching out to stop the other boy. 

The dark-haired boy smiled. "Oh c'mon, it may be a totally crazy dare, but it's _Kai._" 

"Exactly," Ray said warily. "He's been gone a long time and just came back. You don't know if he's ready for those kind of pranks yet." 

Tyson frowned. "Not you too, Ray. It's _Kai._ In case you haven't forgotten, we don't hate each other. What's the big deal? It's not like he's going to kill me… er, wait," His eyes grew in fear, "He probably will!!" 

The Head of Games smiled. Maybe the dare wouldn't turn out too bad then. Maybe his best buddy could actually pull it off! Of course, it was doubtful. Besides, it was always funny to see Kai and Tyson interact. There was just something that made it interesting – kind of like a soap opera – Max figured. Though, this would be the first time that their team leader and the World Champion interacted in a very long time. 

They had all changed a lot in those years apart. 

"So let me get this straight, or _not_," Hilary's smug voice interjected. "You dared Tyson to hug n' kiss your Team Captain? That's what I call payback!" 

Max _tsk_ed. "This revenge has been brewing for the whole night. Muwahahaha! Besides, I think we all agree that Kai needs some serious lovin'! He's been holed up in who-knows-where all this time – maybe even Russia! And remember what happened when we were all there _last time._" 

_'Yeah,'_ Tyson thought desolately, _'we almost lost him.' _

Ray patted Tyson on the back because looked torn between the decision to complete the dare or to carry on living. He gulped. 

"What's Kai gonna think, man? I mean, he'd pulverize a guy if he just went up and hugged him – let alone kiss him!" The Chinese Beyblader shuddered at the thought of being beat up by Kai. 

Straightening his back, Tyson replied with a grin, "But I'm not just any guy. I'm Tyson!" 

"The outcome is for Kai to decide! But remember, you can't say it's because of a dare!" Max said happily. 

Tyson nodded then fixed the blader with a look. "Did you know you have a really twisted sense of justice? You have to make a dirty phone call to Mr. Dickinson, and _I _end up having to get it on with Kai! " 

"Blame it on my time in America!" 

"ACK!!!!" Hilary shrieked. "LOOK AT THE TIME!" 

Everyone fell over at the volume of Hilary's voice. Ray rubbed his head. "What?" 

"I have to go!! It's almost ten!" She shouted. 

Kenny jumped up. "I'll go with you, Hilary. I really don't want to be around if Kai goes on a rampage! We can use the BBA bus, I can call them up now." 

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled. Then her face fell. "Oh no, I won't get to see Tyson woo Kai!" Silently she was a bit glad of this fact, but had no idea why. 

The boy in question sputtered and for the first time in the night, a light blush spread over his cheeks. Unfortunately, no one saw. 

~*~*~*~ 

Ahh! Actually, Kai hugs _Tyson_ in G-Revolution, but since this is the other way around I'm going with Kai as being unapproachable in that way. I mean who could resist hugging Tyson?! 


	4. Forgotten With Sleep

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 4: Forgotten With Sleep] 

If it was one thing that Tyson prided himself in, excluding his Beyblade talent or eating talent, it was his sincerity. 

Right now he was standing outside of Kai's hotel room, hand poised over the door for a knock. Of course, Ray and Max were hiding behind a corner to make sure he got into the room. 

The only thing troubling Tyson was the fact that he was going to show Kai extreme affection because of a dare. And really, it shouldn't have meant anything to him, but it did. 

So he tried to make himself really _want _to hug and kiss Kai just for the sake of wanting it, and found that he didn't have to try very hard. 

That kind of disturbed him. Well, he supposed, it had been a very long time since he'd been in any kind of contact with Kai. It was almost as if he missed the way he'd try to comfort the other teen, or try to persuade him into joining in on the fun. In a way, this was something that would coax an interesting reaction out of the other. 

"_Pssst!_ Get going, Tyson! We don't have all night!!" Max whispered from behind the corner. 

Rolling his eyes, Tyson knocked. 

And knocked. "Kai?" 

Inside the room, Kai jolted from his slumber. Disoriented, he fumbled around and found the light switch for the bedside lamp. How he had fallen asleep? 

Looking around he spotted the clock and read the time. _'About ten after ten. Hn.'_ Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he wondered briefly what had caused him to wake. 

"Kai? Are you in there?" A voice questioned from outside his door. 

Kai jumped in surprise. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, shocked at who he saw. 

_'What's **he **doing here?' _

"Are you okay, Kai?! Kai!" Tyson began to knock louder. Max and Ray sweat dropped. 

Ray hissed, "He's probably sleeping!" 

"Well he sure won't be with the noise Tyson's making." Max replied wryly. 

Quickly composing himself, the tall teen ran a hand through his sleep rumpled hair, and straightened his shirt. 

"Who is it?" He asked in an imposing voice. 

"It's me, Tyson!" 

Gently placing his hand over the doorknob, Kai opened the door. 

The hotel door creaked open making Tyson's hand stop in mid-knock. "Kai!" 

"Tyson." The other said in a slightly tired voice. "What are you doing here?" 

It came out more agitated than he intended, and for a moment Kai became nervous that Tyson would leave him alone. 

Around the time he had been awake before unknowingly drifting off, Kai had made a promise to himself to show his appreciation of Tyson more. If the team captain couldn't have the same affection from the other as before, then he'd try to balance it out himself. Of course, he knew it would probably make him look silly and he would drop the whole plan if it backfired but it was worth a shot. The only thing was that Kai had no idea on how to go about being more… affectionate… to Tyson. 

Tyson smiled at Kai. "Can I come in?" 

The smile sent a now all too familiar zing down his spine causing Kai to step back from the doorway. "Sure…" 

From behind the corner, Max and Ray's eyes widened. They looked at each other in surprise. 

"Kai just let him in there! No questions asked!!" The blond jabbered. 

"Yeah, I don't believe it!" Ray exclaimed in awe. Kai _never_ let someone go into his room! Unless they were sharing it, at least… 

Max suddenly yelled, "wait a minute!!" 

"What?" 

"Just how will we know if Tyson does it or not?!" 

Ray scratched his head. "Uh, I guess, we'll know when Tyson is thrown outta the room with Kai yelling at him to 'Never do that again, or else!!!'" 

"Still," Max contemplated, "I think we should get some water glasses and try to listen in anyway. Oh, and some snacks… this may take a while." 

"Right." The other agreed and they quickly ran back to their rooms to grab the glasses. 

~*~*~*~ 

Tyson walked further into the hotel room. It looked exactly like his only it was a lot neater. Kai's suitcases were arranged in an organized way at the side waiting to be unpacked. In Tyson's room, his clothes were already all over the floor from earlier when he and Max had torn through his suitcase looking for the photos he brought along to show them. Max had wanted to see what the World Champion had done in Japan while he had been in America with his mom. 

Kai walked slowly pass the other and sat on the bed while strange emotions pooled in his stomach. He didn't know why Tyson was in his room, but he was going to make the best of this opportunity. The good thing was that the others weren't there, so he wouldn't have any other witnesses to him trying his hand becoming closer to the World Champion. Now he just needed a good place to start… 

"Soooo, Kai…" Tyson started off. 

His palms were getting a bit sweaty at the prospect of putting them on Kai. He felt kind of awkward just standing in the middle of the room, but didn't think Kai would like it if he just flopped onto his bed. 

It was taking every bit of willpower Tyson had to be careful of his actions. This had to be executed perfectly – or he would end up being turned into fish food! 

"Yes?" 

"Uh, well I just came here to, y'know, tell you that I'm glad you've come back." 

The other nodded. "Being retired is boring." 

Tyson grinned. "Yeah, I know what you mean! I can't wait for this tournament, I mean, I am totally stoked! Uuuuh, wait, I've said that already, haven't I?"

Kai couldn't help the small smile that made its way across his face. He stretched out onto his side in what he hoped looked like a relaxed manner. 

"So you came here to talk, then?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, were you sleeping?" Tyson said sheepishly. 

"Yes," Kai saw the other's face fall so he quickly continued, "but you can stay. Sit down." He gestured to the bed. 

He didn't notice Tyson gulp. 

_'Oh MAN, Kai is being way too nice. He probably knows that I'm on a dare!!'_ Tyson thought frantically. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and started to bite on the nail. _'But how? He can't know! Aw, all right, I better keep at it to make sure… Besides, I hardly ever get to hangout with old sourpuss.' _

Tyson grinned and jumped on the bed making Kai bounce a bit. To his delight, the taller boy's smile didn't falter. So, the world champion hesitantly stretched out on his side like Kai, facing him, and curled his arm underneath his head. 

Their gazes locked. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Quit with the chit-chat Tyson and get with the – OH MY GOD! I think I heard the bed bounce!!!" Max yelled as loudly as he dared. He and Ray were right outside the door with their ears to glasses pressed up against it. 

The Chinese boy shushed him and pointed at the door, indicating to keep listening. 

They quieted with excitement and curiosity bubbling in their stomachs.

~*~*~*~

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"We've all changed a lot though." 

"No way!" the pony-tailed boy smirked. "I'm still the same!" 

"You're joking! I think you've changed the most." Kai said, eyebrow quirked. He continued mentally, _'you've grown up. And I think I like you even more for it.' _

"Oh yeah? Name one thing!" 

"Well…" Internal alarms went off in Kai's head. This was potential compliment territory. He bit his lip; he didn't want to come off as too strong. "You're not so chubby anymore." 

"Hey!" Tyson yelped indignantly. That was the second time this night that he'd been picked on about his previous flabbiness. 

Still, Tyson was surprised at the other teen's friendly teasing. "So, at least I'm not so attached to a dumb scarf!" 

Kai frowned. "I'll have you know I didn't wear it for a long time. _You wear that baseball cap everywhere you go. I've never even seen you without it unless you're sleeping." _

Tyson sweat dropped. "…Oh yeah." Then the team captain did something that totally knocked his socks off. 

He reached over slowly, and removed Tyson's baseball cap. Midnight blue bangs fell around and into his surprised face. 

Kai wasn't watching the other boy in fear of his reaction, so instead he pretended to study the hat intently. It was really ordinary and plain. Somehow it made his heart do flip-flops. 

"Is it lucky?" He questioned still looking at the hat. 

"You could say that." Tyson smiled, rubbing his hand over his head. The burgundy eyed boy glanced over Tyson's shoulder. 

"Your hair has also gotten a lot longer too." 

"Well, yeah, but so has yours!!" He pointed to the grey bangs on Kai's head. They were all over the bed spread and messed up. "I was so surprised when I saw it. It's darker and so big!! I would have thought you'd like it better the way it was before." 

Kai huffed. "Well, I guess it got darker over the time I spent away. I didn't really notice and I haven't thought about cutting it…" Inwardly he was hacking his hair off. 

How had this conversation gone to their hair? Tyson thought frantically of a way to change it so that he could get the dare over with. It wasn't as if he wasn't having a good time with Kai, but Max and Ray were probably waiting out in the corridor and plotting his demise if he didn't come out soon. 

_'Oh maaan, I'm being killed on both ends!'_ He thought forlornly. 

While Tyson had been thinking, Kai decided he'd go for another compliment. 

"Hey, Tyson, I-I..ah…" He trailed off, eyes going wide. 

The World Champion's attention shot towards the other on the bed. Kai was clutching at his side in desperation.

"AHHH!!!" The teen yelled in pain. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Uh-oh, that yell did _not _sound good." The two Bladebreakers outside of Kai's door paled, their muscles clenching in panic. 

"Let's get outta here!" Max shrieked, his teeth chattered in fear. 

Thinking that Kai's yell of pain had been one of anger, the two bolted down the corridor back to their rooms.

~*~*~*~

Tyson jumped in shock. "Kai! Are you okay?! Say something!" In a split second he was by the other's side. Kai was curled up in agony, breathing raggedly. 

"Please, tell me what's wrong!" 

"I-It's nothing." The team captain bit out through his clenched teeth. However a new pain settled in Kai's heart as he saw the deeply concerned look in Tyson's eyes. The only thing that seemed to ring through his mind was that Tyson _still cared _and was trying to _help him. _

Slowly Kai's breathing returned to normal and he unclenched his teeth. He went to remove his hand from his side when he noticed that there was a heavy warmth resting on top of it. 

Tyson had his hand over his own, tenderly trying to make the pain in his side go away. 

"What happened Kai?" 

The teen's worried voice shot Kai full of an emotion he could not identify. 

"I…It was just cramps. Stress and overworking do that to me…" 

The blue-eyed boy didn't look too convinced with Kai's explanation but none the less, he relaxed a bit, sinking down onto his side again, closer to Kai than he had been before. 

Shaking, Kai interlaced the fingers of the hand that was on his side with Tyson's, moving the World Champion's hand off his side. His hold lingered before he let go and his hand coiled into a fist. 

He absolutely hated showing weakness, and this was the first time he'd had to deal with one of his pains in front of someone else. Closing his eyes in humiliation, Kai realised that his face was burning and how much he wanted to close the distance between he and the other teen. 

How much he wanted to hug Tyson, and… and _kiss him…_

He rolled onto his back, his arm coming up to over his eyes. 

Tyson was thinking the exact opposite. 

_'I have no idea what that was, but Kai doesn't look all right to me.' _His brow furrowed._ 'I guess, I'll have to keep an eye on him then… oh man… the **dare! **He'd kill me for sure now… but then again, he's kinda out of it, I could just – what am I thinking?!_' 

He looked at Kai's face, which was half hidden by his long bangs and his arm. All his could see was his nose and lips. 

Tyson decided. _'I can't go through with it.' _

In Kai's mind he could see the horror and disgust that would undoubtedly be on Tyson's face if he tried to fulfill his desire. It was probably best if the other boy left so that the intense feelings running through his veins could cool. He opened his eyes with regret; he didn't have the heart to tell Tyson to leave. 

He didn't want him to leave. 

"Tyson…?" He ventured. 

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favour?" 

Tyson sat up from his reclined position. "What is it?" 

"Get me a glass of water…" 

The pains were probably worse than the team captain let on, Tyson realised as he went to the bathroom to retrieve the water. The other boy looked so tired that the World Champion immediately felt guilty for barging in to complete a dare when he had been sleeping. 

When he re-entered the main area, Kai hadn't moved and looked very still. Panic rose within Tyson before he noticed that the other had just fallen asleep. 

A small smile climbed over his features and he set the glass down on the night table. 

"'Night, Kai…" 

He grabbed his cap twisting it back onto his head, turned off the light, and left. 

The night passed quickly for the Bladebreakers as they all lay in their beds in separate rooms. And an uncompleted dare was forgotten with sleep. 

~*~*~*~ 

Aw man, Tyson couldn't go through with it!! But he cares about his friends too much to be dishonest with his feelings! 

For those of you who want to SEE a picture of Kai hugging Tyson from G-Revolution then go here (take the spaces out):

http:// www. webpost. net/ ty / tykai / HUG.jpg  
http:// www. webpost. net/ ty / tykai/ ghug.gif (Animated gif of it, I made for LJ icon)

And please! All Tykai fans please go to Techno Ranma's and My site!!! The name is **HUG ME**. It's all about Ty/Kai! We need some content (heavily under construction) but please visit! We want all Ty/Kai fans to know that there IS a site for them out there!! 

  
**http:// www. geocities. com/ tykai4ever** (take the spaces out! All images used in layout were drawn by me - more everything coming!) 


	5. He Could Dream

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 5: He Could Dream] 

No moonlight reached the hallways at this time of night in the hotel. Only artificial lights dimly lit the narrow corridors making them have a slightly scary appearance. It was something foreign, reminding one that they were just sleeping there because they had no other home to go to. 

When the clock had read 3:27am Tyson had awoken, mission in mind. He was currently creeping down the hallway with a key card to a room. Reaching the doorway, which hadn't been very far from his own, he slid the card into the slot. An eerie green glow was cast upon his face signalling that the door had been unlocked. 

He quietly opened the door, and tiptoed into the room. He was only wearing his socks, just coming out of bed himself. 

This was going to be a strictly in-an-out operation. 

Making his way over to the single bed that occupied the room, Tyson sucked in a nervous breath. His heart was beating so hard and fast, he thought it'd wake up Kai at any second. 

Kai. 

This was Kai's room, and Tyson had just entered it without permission. This was Kai who was sleeping in his bed, unaware to what the World Champion was there to do. 

But Tyson wasn't taking any of this into account. His nerves were on end as he reached the edge of the bed, and laid a sweaty hand onto the cool sheets. They felt frosty compared to the anxious heat that radiated off his body. 

He glanced down at the face that was rested against a soft hotel pillow. 

He'd always thought that maybe Kai looked different when he slept. However, Tyson had always been one of the first to conk out when it was time for sleep or Kai was always sleeping far away from him. At first, Tyson hadn't really cared about knowing what the others looked like in their sleep. People drooled and snored or something when they visited sand land. Besides, it was what one saw in the day that mattered anyway. However, when he began to notice how Kai would purposely move away from him when sleeping arrangements came around, Tyson got annoyed. 

Tyson knew that _he_, himself, snored and drooled, but he didn't think it was _that_ bad. 

He didn't want to think it was that. 

No, Tyson believed that Kai had something on his face at night, when his consciousness was nowhere to be found and the soft breathing of sleep would fill his body. He'd have something in his expression that he didn't want Tyson to see. The midnight-haired boy got curious, but never got a look. It was interesting to wonder, what type of expression would take hold of the Team Captain's features. Would he have a smile? 

But as Tyson gazed down at the sleeping figure, he sweat dropped. 

Kai was frowning exactly like he did in daytime, and… woah, snoring lightly too. Who knew? 

A smile quirked on Tyson's lips as he looked at Kai. Then, he steeled himself. He was going to do it. 

The dare. 

It had eaten away at him as he had gone back to his room after Kai fell asleep. Max and Ray had disappeared. Though a bunch of water glasses and chip bags were lying at the corner they had hid behind. 

He didn't know _why_ it had affected him so much, to back down from the dare, but he knew he'd _have_ to complete it to feel whole again. He had to prove it to himself. 

He… stared at Kai some more. 

'_This is really hard._' Tyson thought. '_Okay, just get it over with. Put your arms around him, dude!_' 

Slowly and nervously Tyson slipped his arms around the blanket-covered body. It was a bit awkward trying to hug Kai while standing over the bed, so he eased his knee a bit on the mattress. 

It squeaked. 

_'GAH!!_' Tyson screamed in his mind and froze, his eyes shut. 

One blue eye cracked open after a single stinging moment. Nothing. Kai hadn't woken up. Breathing a sigh of relief, Tyson eased his other knee onto the mattress with great caution. 

All right, now he was kind of looming over top of Kai, who was lying on his side. He'd have to roll the guy over. 

_'Oh man.'_ Tyson griped. _'Right, kiss him real quick – don't linger! – hurry up!!' _The midnight haired boy wondered why his freaky inner voice sounded like his grandfather chewing him out, but decided to focus on the task at hand. 

Slowly, he applied pressure to Kai's shoulder, making him roll onto his back and now was positioned directly beneath Tyson. 

He was shot with the sudden idea that this would look very wrong and _very_ scary if Kai woke up. Feeling guilty Tyson found himself loosening his hold on Kai and forced himself not to. 

_'Just do it!!!'_

Without giving himself the time to think, Tyson's head bent down and his lips pressed directly onto Kai's. 

'…' 

Everything was quiet. But inside Tyson, a storm was raging. It felt warmer than he thought it would, and there was a tingling sensation that was spreading like fire over his skin. 

He pulled back, his lips leaving Kai's making a quiet sound. 

Tyson's eyes were wide and bright in the darkness of the room. 

He'd done it. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Kai's soft ones again, this time closing his eyes and only focussing on the feeling of touch. 

_'Just making sure.' _

Tyson pulled back, more slowly this time, and opened his eyes a bit sluggishly. 

And looked right into the burgundy irises of Kai Hiwatari. 

Tyson stared frozen in terror. 

The duel-haired boy stared back; his ever-present mask slowly beginning to crack. 

Tyson's body was rigid with shock. The boy's arms were securely fastened around his torso and his long hair was spilling over his shoulders and hanging down into Kai's face. Nothing could stop Kai's emotions from going into overdrive at the intimate contact. 

He had been awoken by Tyson's first kiss… and with his heart hammering in his chest, felt the second come and instant later. 

All the ice inside him was burned away in a flash. 

He stared up into Tyson's beautiful deep blue eyes calmly. 

"Tyson…is this a dream?" His voice was serious and soft. It had a tiny breathless quality to it. 

And before Tyson could get a chance to make any sort of reply, Kai placed his hands behind his head and roughly pulled Tyson in for another kiss. 

The force of Kai's pull made the longhaired boy lose his balance. His body fell flush along the Team Captain's. Fuelled by the intensity of the kiss, Tyson slid his hands down Kai's sides deliciously until they reached the arch of his back and were able to lock underneath. 

Unable to control the sound as it rose from the confines of his chest, Kai moaned lowly, _"Tyson…"_

Tyson took advantage of Kai's gasping mouth to dip his tongue inside and then they were gliding together in what seemed like ecstasy. He kissed Kai until he could breath no longer and had to pull back with a deep intake of air. 

_ "Yes?..."_

Kai's hands were in his hair, over his back, everywhere. It was getting harder to think by the minute. The Team Captain's hands halted at the waistband of his sleeping shorts. His fingers were making lazy circles on his skin and driving him insane.

_"Tyson..."_

The teasing touch too overwhelming to handle, Tyson buried his face into the crook of Kai's neck, breathing harshly. 

_"Yes…" _

Kai gasped softly when he felt Tyson's hot hands on his backside. He arched up in surprise, chest straining against chest their bodies were curled together – tangled with emotions they'd never felt before. 

_ "Ah! – Tyson..." _

Kai linked his arms around Tyson's neck tightly. Their bodies were like shadows in the night. Melting together with a heat that had been suppressed for so long. The taller teen's hair was beginning to get matted down with sweat that was rolling down in salty tracks. But Kai wanted to get closer. 

He wrapped his long legs around the other's hips slowly, savouring the friction of their bare legs until his calves met the soft fabric of Tyson's shorts. Kai arched up more forcefully, the air rushing out of his lungs over Tyson's shoulder as electricity tore through his body. 

_"Yes!"_ Tyson cried out. The onslaught of sensations caused his yell to dissolve into a throaty moan.

_ "Oh, Yes – Kai –"_

"YES!!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting into a sitting position in his bed. The blankets were pulled up as if he had been tossing and turning all night and his pillow was clutched in his hand. Tyson's hair was also sticking up haphazardly. 

"Wha –!?" The World Champion looked back and forth in confusion wildly, his heart was going a mile a minute in his chest and his skin felt incredibly flushed. 

"Wha…it was…" He continued more quietly, "a dream?" 

The phone rang. 

As if in a trance, Tyson picked the blaring phone up and placed it to his ear. 

_"Tyson?"_ A cheerful voice questioned. _"Rise and shine buddy it's 8:30am, this is your wake up call!" _

"Max…?" 

_ "Gotta call everyone else! Bye!"_

The line was disconnected with a soft click, and Tyson's eyebrows shot into his hairline and his mouth formed an embarrassed grin. 

"Okay, that settles it. I'm never eating that much junk food before bed ever again!!" 

~*~*~*~ 

The morning sun had hit his eyes making them open groggily. Kai pushed some hair out of his face as he sat up in his bed, the covers bunched up underneath him. It was around six in the morning. He yawned. 

Something felt different this morning, he realised, looking around the room in suspicion. Then he glanced down at his hands, noticing they were buzzing with a warmth he hadn't felt for a long time. 

_ "Grab my hand!" His icy hand was electrified with heat when it met Tyson's._

Kai lifted his right hand to his chest and placed it over his heart. His eyelids lowered and a soft smile graced his mouth. 

Outside the window, he could hear the song of birds. 

He had to go out early today. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Tyson!!" A voice called out as Tyson walked down the hallway. 

"Yeah?" He questioned. 

Catching his breath the blonde grinned. "Let's go downstairs, Kenny's meeting us in the restaurant with Mr. Dickinson!" At the name of their manager Tyson smirked and Max cringed but then he adopted a sly look. 

"We heard Kai yell last night outside the door!! What happened? Did you go for it? _Did you complete it?!_" 

Tyson sweat dropped. "Ahhhh, about the dare…" 

"What about it?" A curious voice startled the two as Ray walked up to them. "How'd it go Tyson?" 

The capped boy shook his head. "Sorry guys, I… I couldn't do it." 

"NO WAY!" Max shouted in disbelief. "Then what was that yell?" 

Tyson debated on whether to tell Ray and Max about Kai's health but then decided that Kai wouldn't like that very much. They all knew that Kai liked his privacy. 

"I kinda uhhh," He wracked his brains, "tripped and spilt water all over him." Tyson grinned embarrassedly. 

Max slapped his forehead. "Aw man!" 

"Hey!" Tyson said accusingly, pointing a finger at Max. They all piled into the elevator. "It's like you honestly _want _me to kiss Kai!" 

The half-American Bladebreaker smiled, waving Tyson's finger away. "And where would you get an idea like that?" 

The World Champion eyed the blonde suspiciously. 

Ray intervened. "You'll just have to try again Tyson. You don't want your perfect record of completed dares to be broken do you?" 

"No…" Tyson frowned. _'But this gives me an excuse to try and get Kai alone… I need to make sure his pains aren't serious…' _

"Where _is_ Kai, anyway?" 

The blonde shrugged. "I called his room like I did with everyone this morning – no one answered." 

Icy trickles of fear washed over Tyson. What if he had left, and Kai had been in pain again sometime during the night? What if he _hadn't_ been sleeping when he left? He could have been unconscious! Or what if – 

Max and Ray gave each other a look when noticing Tyson's stricken expression. 

"Hey no sweat, Tyson." Ray said moving his hands in a placating manner. "I'm sure he'd down at the restaurant already." 

The World Champion hesitantly grinned, "Hope so." 

The elevator stopped at the lobby and they all got off. 

~*~*~*~ 

The BBA head, Mr. Dickinson, was seated at a large table in the restaurant. Currently, he was reading the newspaper and crunching on a piece of toast. 

He brought his mug of coffee to his lips and drained the last of it. "So, Kenny, did you have a good night?" 

"Sure, Mr. Dickinson!" Kenny replied without taking his eyes of the computer screen. 

This particular hotel restaurant was a buffet and the short boy had already gotten a plate of fruit. He'd go back and get some bacon after typing in this one last thing… 

A chair at the far end of the table scraped across the floor and someone plopped down in it. 

Kenny and Mr. Dickinson looked up in surprise. 

"Kai! Good to see you up and about." The Manager smiled. Kai was wearing the team jacket. 

"Hn." The Team Captain replied noncommittally. 

Kenny pushed his glasses up. "I've created an intense training regiment that should be followed for the whole two and a half weeks on our stay here." He pressed print on his word processor and paper began rolling into his portable printer. "I'll print everyone out copies." 

"Ah, Kenny," Mr. Dickinson intervened. "Could you make my copy to go? I have an important meeting to attend in half an hour." 

"Sure thing, sir! I'll e-mail it when I get back to my room."  
  
"Excellent, excellent. Well, I must be off." The old man pushed himself from the chair. 

Truthfully, his meeting didn't start for another hour, but Mr. Dickinson was still a _little_ bit weirded out by the phone call he had gotten last night. Yes, he had been young once too, but the pranks kids pulled today… 

He swiped a handkerchief across his forehead before placing his bowler hat on top of his bald head. Smiling jovially, he exited the restaurant, cane in hand. 

Kai put his feet up on the chair next to him, relaxing. He was a little tired from going out so early and searching for what he had been looking for. There weren't many shops open that early in the morning. And if the Chief's schedule promised to be anything like what _Hilary_ could come up with then he'd have to rest as much as he could before being thrown into heavy-duty work. Contrary to believe, Kai liked his breaks just as much as the next person. Especially since… 

The printer on the table gave a loud beep signifying that the schedules were done. 

"I'm going to go get some more food. If the guys come in, hand out these for me, all right Kai?" The Chief took his plate in hand before leaving. 

Then Tyson, Ray, and Max bounded into the room. It was a lot busier since it was around nine in the morning and they had to search a bit before they spotted their table. 

"Oooooh, look who's all alone at the table!" Max said in a childish voice. 

Ray snickered. "It's Kai!" 

"Zip it!" Tyson said with conviction. "You're making it sound like I've got a-a _crush_ on him or something." 

Max broke out into a laugh. "Oh c'mon Tyson, it's just that…" 

Tyson eyed him. "Yeah…?" 

"You two are toooo cute!!!" 

Ray doubled over in laughter. This morning he had been able to take the horrible ribbons out of his hair and then he had washed out the crimps the braids had made. He was feeling very light and fresh. "It's good to be dare-free!" 

The World Champion fell over, leg twitching. "Aw please guys!" 

"I'll tell you what," Max said. "You can complete half of your dare right now. Go over there and greet Kai with a hug." 

Tyson looked a bit putout. "Here? In front of everyone?" 

"No one will care!" Ray insisted. "Well… maybe Kai, but you already broke the ice with him last night huh?" He nudged his friend in the ribs. 

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay. I'm not backing down by a long shot." 

"Okay, you do that and we'll go grab some food."

"You're not coming to watch?" Tyson asked confusedly. 

"Oh no, I know you'll do it this time. A hug between friends isn't a big deal." Max replied happily. "But I'm way starved." 

He and Ray walked away and lined up for the buffet. 

Tyson fumed. _'Not a big deal? Easy for him to say! **He's** not the one who went crazy at night **dreaming** of things because of this…' _

Sighing, the boy adjusted his red jacket and the yellow t-shirt underneath before strolling over to the table. 

Kai's eyes were closed when a voice next to him asked, "This seat taken?" 

Quickly, his eyes snapped open and he removed his feet from the chair. He looked to his left and jolted when he saw Tyson's sweet smile directed his way. 

"Or are you saving it for someone?" Tyson continued. 

"Sit down, " Kai replied, mind whirling. 

Tyson obeyed and sat on the chair next to Kai, though he was on the edge of his seat. Before he could open his mouth again, he was startled. 

"I," Kai blurted out, then hesitated, "I… got my hair cut this morning." 

Tyson's eyes widened. 

Driving foreword, Kai continued to ask, "Do you think it's all right? I mean, that stupid barber I went to was as blind as a bat." 

Kai inwardly cursed that he had to add in that insult. His hair was cut much shorter, back to the way it was when he and Tyson had first met. It was still darker though; he hadn't had much time to consider the benefits of trying to get the colour back. However, he didn't like dyed hair anyways, and wasn't about to do something _that_ drastic for Tyson's attention. 

Tyson grinned, "Well, he did a pretty good job anyway. Looking good, Kai!" 

Kai's face actually lit up which made Tyson's grin brighten in return. 

Unexpectedly, Tyson's hand came up and began to pry Kai's crossed arms apart. The touch made the duel-haired boy's heart constrict almost painfully. He opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to but unable to stop it. Only to be cut off when Tyson leaned forward, off his chair, and slipped his arms low around Kai's sides. 

Tyson squeezed gently and rested his chin on Kai's shoulder. Kai could _feel_ it when Tyson smiled. "Today should be fun…" 

Kai's mind was going wild with the feel of Tyson pressed so tenderly against him but before he could return the hug, Tyson slipped back into his seat. 

In a way, Kai was thoroughly disappointed he hadn't been able to hold the other boy as well, but then immediately stamped on that idea. No matter how much he craved the affection – the care – he just _couldn't_ bare it if he had to share his deepest feelings… even _he_ did not dare to examine them too closely. 

That the feeling that engulfed him when he was around Tyson could be… 

Rejection was _not_ an option. For he feared that if it ever did come to pass – that if Tyson ever discarded the only pure thing Kai had to offer – then he'd surely die. 

He would cherish what he already had and not destroy it with his selfishness. 

But blushing crazily, Kai could not help but smile as another little piece of his heart was captured. After all, he could dream. 

~*~*~*~ 

Because the dare didn't fully happen, I threw in that evil evil dream. ^^ hehe 


	6. Truth About Everything

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 6: Truth About Everything]

Tyson did another pull-up. 

After they had all eaten their breakfast that morning, Kenny had shipped them off to the training facility schedules in hand. 

At first Tyson thought it wouldn't be so bad – a little beybattle here and a few sit ups there – however Kenny had an evil enjoyment of torturing people. The Bladebreakers were now about a week into the training regiment and it was _hell._ The longhaired boy had a suspicious idea that _Hilary_ had helped create the 'list of pain' as they all now called it. She'd done it before, after all. 

The schedule went something like this: 

200 Push-ups

300 Sit-ups 

150 Pull-ups 

1 Hour on Treadmill (time will increase daily) 

1 Hour on Apparatus of choice 

500 Rips 

- Scheduled Practice Beybattles - 

It was nearing lunchtime already so Tyson decided to speed up. 

"144…145…146…ahhhh 147…!!" The muscles in his arms strained with the intense workout but he wouldn't give up. It had been such a long time since he'd been part of a team and he wanted to give it his all. Yeah, so it was just an exhibition match. No one thought they could lose. But Tyson didn't want to take his chances. 

Also, it didn't hurt to get into top shape. 

At least he didn't have to do it alone. Ray and Max had started on the exercise machines today, whereas he and Kai began with the solitary regiment. After lunch they would switch. 

Max was currently trying to bench press some weights but didn't seem to be fairing too well. Ray had found a jumping rope and put it to good use. 

Kai was there too, even if he wasn't saying much. It sort of worried Tyson, but he shook it off. Kai was still doing his sit-ups. 

Kenny was probably relaxing with a fruit punch by the pool. There was another _week_ of this torment and to top it off, Tyson still hadn't completed his dare…! 

Yep. Tyson hadn't completed the dare. It wasn't his fault though! They'd all been so busy with training and meetings… Tyson didn't want to just kiss Kai out of the blue in front of BBA officials! They were supposed to have an off day today though, and Max and Ray made it pretty clear that kissing Kai had been put off for long enough. 

"150!!!" Tyson exclaimed. Then he dropped into an exhausted heap underneath the bar. 

Ray was panting as he stopped whipping the skipping rope. "I guess that means…" he took a big gulp of air, "I'm done too..." 

Max collapsed. "Uuuuuggghhh….." He laid on the floor with Xs for eyes. Ray and Tyson rushed over to him. 

The Chinese boy pulled Max into a sitting position and fanned him a little with his hand. "Geeze, breath Max!" 

Tyson wiped the sweat from his brow. "Aw man, I can't believe Kenny set us up with two weeks of _this!_ I think he wants to kill us!" He grabbed a towel from the fresh bin. 

They wet the towel with cold water and wiped their faces with it. Max was breathing roughly. "I'm gonna die..!!" 

Then a gurgling sound came from all three of their stomachs. 

"I'm so hungry!!!" Tyson cried. "That's it – I'm gonna eat until I pass out!!" 

"You won't have time to digest all the food you're planning on eating for lunch!" Ray said teasingly. "Then you'll get really bad cramps if you try to do more exercise." 

The Chinese boy stretched and cracked the kinks out of his joints. "I'm heading to the restaurant now. I'll probably take a nap afterwards then get back to this torment." 

Tyson nodded absently, almost unaware as Ray dragged Max out of the training room. 

At the mention of cramps, Tyson had turned to look at Kai. 

His heart clammed up. _'Oh no!!! With all this training… I can't believe I forgot about Kai's health problem!'_ Tyson's expression became worried. _'He hasn't said anything about it…'_

The World Champion took quick strides over to the boy doing sit-ups. As he got closer it became apparent that Kai was having more trouble than he had let on… 

Beads of sweat were trickling down Kai's face and every breath he took seemed laboured. The Team Captain didn't even seem to notice Tyson. He eyes were closed and he looked lost in thought, and million miles away. The only thing that showed was that Kai was severely out of shape… 

Or…or that something _must_ be wrong… 

Tyson dropped to his knees in front of Kai. He put his hands on each of Kai's feet, steadying him to make the sit-ups easier. 

Kai jolted, his eyes opening. 

"It's lunchtime, Kai!" Tyson said, forcing himself to grin. Kai didn't look too good. "I'll wait for you to finish these and then we can go." 

Kai stopped his jerky movements – the sudden stop of struggling making him go lax in relief. He fell back heavily against the mat. 

Training had kept on the same rigorous track for the days after that first night they'd made it to the hotel. Kenny's plan left barely any time for anything else, so they trained. Each day the others would complete their tasks faster and better, but Kai... 

Kai's feelings for Tyson were resurfacing more everyday… but his pains were getting worse. 

His breath came in quick pants as he felt the dreaded piercing pain in his side return to life. Tyson was right there, so close, just hovering over him, and Kai wanted to cry out. So badly. He wanted to throw his arms around Tyson's body and to be embraced in return. He wanted it to be like that day Tyson had come over and hugged him at the table during breakfast. 

He needed to stop having these pains… and it felt like he was dying every second Tyson wasn't holding him when he had them. 

"Kai? Are you okay?" Tyson's voice sounded above him and Kai opened his eyes, only just then realizing that he had squeezed them shut. 

The world champ laid a hand lightly against the dual-haired teen's side and Kai's tension washed away. He relaxed and blew out his breath, sitting up to be able to face Tyson. 

"Yeah," Kai breathed out between his panting. He ran the back of his arm across his forehead to wipe up the sweat. 

He froze when Tyson's hand came to touch his elbow. "You sure?" He asked in concern. 

"Yeah…" Kai said again, the corners of his mouth curling upwards. _'Because you care…Because you still care after all this time.' _

Tyson smiled good-naturedly and jumped up. "It's lunchtime and I'm starved." He offered his hands to Kai. 

_ Grab my hand! _

Kai's fingers brushed Tyson's before their hands entwined. 

~*~*~*~ 

Tyson's face was a breath away from Kai, and neither one of them were moving. 

Max tapped his knee impatiently and Ray looked on with an almost crazed expression. Kenny looked about ready to have a heart attack. 

How exactly had they all ended up like this? Well, after lunch it was the Bladebreakers' scheduled time off from the training, so they had all decided to catch up on the hubbub in Tokyo. They had checked out the stadium they would be playing in. It was huge and preparations were well on the way with the decorations and attractions that would be at the exhibition match. The goal was for a collection of the world's best Beybladers to gather around and battle the newest generation that beyblade fans of today role-modeled. Tyson's title as World's Best Beyblader would definitely be tested. 

But Tyson had been testing _Max's_ patience by putting off the last part of his dare. As a rule, a new game of Truth or Dare couldn't be commenced until all dares from the previous game had been carried out. As Head of Games, it was really eating Max up to wait so long to start up a new game. 

And this is why Tyson's face was a breath away from Kai, and neither one of them were moving. 

It was because after the boys had gotten back from their afternoon at the beystadium, Max had called them all up to his room. 

As soon as they had all set foot in the door, Max's green-gloved finger was pointing at Tyson. 

"I dare you to kiss Kai." 

Kai looked up with a shocked expression on his face. 

And a new Truth or Dare session was underway… 

Tyson's face was a breath away from Kai, and neither one of them were moving. 

Max tapped his knee impatiently and Ray looked on with an almost crazed expression. Kenny looked about ready to have a heart attack. 

They were all sitting on the floor, well with the exception of Kenny who was at the desk with his laptop, and Kai was leaning against the foot of Max's bed. Tyson was kneeling in front of him awkwardly. 

_'JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!!!'_ Max mentally screamed at them. _'I KNOW you want to Tyson. C'mon, c'mon....' _

Ray sweatdropped as evil waves of energy rose from Max's head. He coughed. "Guys...?" 

Tyson smiled, his white teeth appearing, and tilted his head closer. "Gonna move away yet?" He sounded almost teasing. 

Kai did not blink. "..." 

"Erm.." Tyson's resolve faltered and nervousness crept into him. To cover it up, his eyes narrowed and then he pushed his nose into Kai's. "This is your warning to move away!" 

"Or else...?" Kai asked quietly, his heart was beating so fast. He was nearly going cross-eyed trying to keep Tyson in focus. _'Please...'_ He thought. _'C'mon, kiss me...' _

"Before you get k-kissed!!" Tyson squeaked out, his voice rising abnormally high at the last word. Kai was silent. 

"I know you're the _last_ person who wants a nasty wet kiss from ME!" Tyson continued loudly, and Ray smacked his forehead. 

Max glowed creepily. "KISS HIM TYSON!!!" 

Tyson jumped, startled at the booming command. He clumsily knocked foreheads with Kai making them both wince in pain. 

"Augh…" The World Champion winced. "Sorry Kai…" 

The Team Captain sighed irritably and glare, they were still nose-to-nose. "Tyson, just hurry up." 

"Wah," Tyson was flabbergasted. "C'mon Kai, don't make jokes!" He laughed nervously. 

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kai deadpanned. "I have a nice dare to ask Head of Games over there, for thanks –f-for this torture." He hastily added. 

Tyson spared him an odd glance for a second before his expression dissolved back into a nervous one. "You're…not… serious…." 

"Just do it already!!" Ray nearly screamed. Max was looking ready to kill. "Dooo ittt…" He hissed. 

"Er…" 

Kenny suddenly piped up. "Looks like your record of unbroken dares is broken, huh Tyson?" 

"What?!" Tyson shouted turning his face from Kai to glare at the computer nerd, but the short boy had already tuned back into his work, headphones in place and blaring out the others. 

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Max yelled, standing up. Everyone looked up at him fearfully as the blonde stalked forward into the circle and forcibly turned Tyson's head so that it was in the proper position to kiss Kai. 

Tyson fumbled over his words as he protested. "W-ha-What Max!!!" 

Max then grabbed Kai's hands and roughly placed each one on Tyson's shoulders. Tyson blushed brightly at the warm weight of Kai's strong hands. 

"There." He said, dusting off his hands. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Ah…" Tyson stared into Kai's eyes. "Hi." 

"Hello." Kai retorted quietly. The World Champ could feel the dual-haired teen's hands clench on his shoulders. 

"This is such a _dumb_ dare…" He muttered pointedly, so that Max knew of his distaste. 

"Look…" Kai said, recapturing Tyson's attention. "You're wasting time for serious revenge." His voice became strained. "I know you think it's _disgus_—mphff!!" 

Tyson's lips slammed into Kai's and they toppled over in a deranged heap. All his thoughts flew from Kai's mind as his back hit the floor, Tyson's lithe body sprawled overtop his. Their eyes were wide open and were staring in alarm at each other. 

Ray set his foot back on the ground from where he'd kicked Tyson in the butt and Max applauded, a large smile on his face. 

Tyson's arms were flailed out to the sides and his legs were flung out on either side of Kai's thighs. His baseball cap hung off his head precariously and his hair was messed up from where Kai's muscled arms were draped over his shoulders and onto his back.  
  
"…" 

Kai breathed in deeply through his nose, and Tyson moved his head slightly, their lips moving together at that slight turn. The Team Captain could feel Tyson's heart drumming against his chest and he knew his cheeks must've been bright red under his dark blue face paint. 

Nobody moved. 

Cautiously, Tyson pulled back a fraction and as soon as his lips left Kai's soft pale ones he took in a deep breath. His eyes slid closed over his deep blue eyes and then… 

Kai's lips parted in a silent gasp as Tyson kissed him again. 

It was like time froze. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!" 

A shrill shriek shook the room. Tyson jumped five feet into the air, severely startled, his eyes darting around. Max, Ray, and Kai were no better, turning shocked stares to… 

"Kenny!!! What the heck?!" Tyson asked, clawing at his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! What happened?!" 

Crocodile tears flowed down the Chief's chubby cheeks as he clutched at his laptop. "Aaaah! You guys!!! My… My…" 

They all stared. 

"MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!!!" He screamed, showing them all the now smoking piece of equipment. 

Everyone fell over. 

This was a serious emergency, as Kenny had put it! So, the whole team via Tyson's dad, drove back into Bay City to get to the Chief's home, where he kept spare parts that were 'crucial to their training.' Since they were in the best ramen restaurant in Tyson's home city, Mr. And Mrs. Dion told them to stay for dinner… 

That kiss was burning on Kai's lips… 

And tonight, the ninth day into the two and a half weeklong training session, Tyson found out the truth about everything. 

~*~*~*~ 

I'm sorry. ;_; this chapter is a failure. Go to next chapter it's better! 


	7. Not Even You

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 7: Not Even You]

Everyone sat around the dinner table comfortably, even though the room was a little small. It was cozy, definitely not what many people would expect when they met Kenny - the big science and computer geek! Kenny's mother was currently smiling warmly as she passed out plates while chatting amiably with her husband as he brought steaming hot pots from the kitchen. 

Tyson was nearly drooling. 

Everything smelt especially good. Being at the best noodle-shop in town was the main reason but it was because that they were all together, having a "family" dinner here in this homely setting that really made the mood what it was. 

Max and Ray were laughing at some joke, and Tyson was complaining about having to keep his napkin on his lap. 

And Mr. Granger watched all of this out of the corner of his eye. What he really noticed - what caught his attention and instilled something darkly unknown within him - was that Kai was watching his son. 

In a manner than could only be described as lovesick. 

Mr. Granger closed his eyes, feeling the thoughts swirl around in his mind creating a jumble of confusion, anger, sadness... He didn't know which emotion to go on - didn't know how to accept something so plain as day to someone as experienced as himself. 

Kai was in love with his son. 

There was no denying it now, as he watched the Team Captain of his son's beyblade team look at Tyson with a tenderness in his eyes. There was a longing there that marked a feeling lying dormant for too long. 

It hurt him to think that his son could be so oblivious to something that was staring him in the face. Tyson laughed loudly as Max and he battled with his chopsticks. Max had knocked one of his son's utensils away from him and it flew into the large pot of soup on the table, going unnoticed by Kenny's mother. Kenny, himself, was trying to hold back snickers, and Ray's shoulders were shaking. 

Then - Tyson turned to Kai, who had chosen to sit right next to his son, and grinned. He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder, and it smoothed down his team jacket all the way down to the table to snatch one of Kai's chopsticks so he could replace his own and then went back to playing with Max. 

Oh, but the expression on Kai's face was... 

Didn't his son know what that must feel like? What his son was probably _doing_ to Kai when he touched him? It probably ran tingles down Kai's flesh... 

Anger flared and Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed. Who was Kai to be having such feelings towards his son? They were both boys, and young ones at that. They were much too young to know what love was or how to tell when they were in its grasp. 

"Attention!" Mrs. Dion called out, clapping her hands together lightly. 

No one paid her any mind, continuing on with their loud and raucous conversations. 

"Excuse me!" 

Kenny looked up that time. He turned nervous and wide-eyed as he saw his mom start to wring a dishtowel to shreds. 

Mr. Granger was slightly embarrassed when a rather larger peal of laughter ripped from his son's mouth. 

"YOU KIDS SHUT UP!!!!!!" 

Everyone went deathly silent, severely freaked out by Kenny's mom and her amazingly loud voice. 

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Dinner is served!" 

"YES!!" Tyson cheered and dug in enthusiastically. Everyone else ate with more r_estrained _manners. 

Mr. Dion sweat dropped and sat next to Mr. Granger, waving a hand. "I don't know how I live with her sometimes." He said jokingly. 

Tyson's father smiled. "I'm sure it's one of her charms." He became almost sad and wistful as he watched his son chow down. "I miss my own wife the most, in times like these." 

Kenny's father nodded sympathetically, serving his guest some of the wonderful smelling soup. "It must be hard. Being the only one there." 

"Well," Mr. Granger laughed. "Her father, Tyson's grandfather, takes care of him as well. I have no time because of my job. I wish I was there more." He sighed. 

Kenny's mother sat down and smiled gently, patting his hand. "Your Tyson, he's grown up to be a fine young man. One of the best - and I'm proud that he's of Kenny's friends. Though I must say he _is_ noisy." 

Mr. Granger laughed loudly at that, the sound of it sounding disturbingly similar to his son's, and smiled. "Now I can drink to that." 

Everyone held out their drinks and smiled, "Thank you very much!" 

Mrs. Dion blushed. 

But there was still that thought at the back of his mind, slowly gnawing away at him as his smiled and watched the Bladebreakers. 

That if Kai, the coldest one of them all, had developed feelings for Tyson… Then what was stopping his son from returning them...? 

_'I'll have to put some sense into these kids,'_ Mr. Granger decided. _'I don't want them to make a mistake - I don't want that Kai to confuse Tyson.'_ He nodded to himself gravely, stirring the soup around thickly. 

_'I don't want him to love my son.' _

In his seat next to Tyson, Kai smiled softly, because he decided. _'I'm going to tell him tonight...' _

~*~*~*~ 

The dinner winded to a close, after many mishaps of flying chopsticks and spilt noodles, overall it had been a good night. The house was warm, and Kenny invited them all up to his room to check out some new software on his computer. 

"Awww, Kenny, not more computer stuff!" 

"Hey, this computer stuff has helped you a lot over the years!" Kenny retorted, booting up his desktop and setting his laptop on the side. 

Ray sat on the bed looking around. "You've got a great home, Kenny!" 

Max grinned and flopped into another computer chair, wheeling around. "Yeah, and your mom makes the beeeest noodles. Yuck, you should taste _my_ mom's cooking." He sweat dropped and made a grossed out face. 

"Yeah, but your mom's a big shot in America for beyblading technology." Kenny said, a little embarrassedly, comparing that to his family's little noodle shop. "She doesn't need to know how to cook." 

"We had big family things like this all the time in the village back home." Ray spoke up suddenly, looking reminiscent. "But when we grew up, no one wanted to spend time together anymore." 

Tyson who had been strangely silent walked to the door. "Guys, I think I need a little fresh air." 

The other three looked at each other in confusion before the World Champion slipped through the door and it closed with a soft click. 

Suddenly Kenny hit his head, "Ugh! We have to apologize when Tyson comes back guys. His mom...passed away a long time ago..." 

Max's face fell. "Aw man, I forgot...I'm horrible!" 

"That's rough, I never knew that... poor Tyson..." Ray commented sympathetically. 

Mrs. Dion poked her head into the room. "What are you doing, Kenny!!" 

"Ahhhhh! Mom!" 

She smiled. "Have any of you seen Tyson's father?" 

They all shook their heads. She blinked and adopted a thoughtful look. "That's strange... Oh, well, tell Tyson I've got more ice cream down in the fridge when he's ready." She grinned curiously. "And why didn't you invite that girl, Hilary, Kenny?" 

The Chief blushed. "Ahhh Mom, stop that!" 

She laughed and closed the door. 

~*~*~*~ 

Outside, standing in the small garden that was behind the Dion's restaurant/home, Kai let out a breath. Just thinking about uttering those three mind-numbingly terrifying words made he heart beat as if he'd run a race. 

He had figured it would be a good idea to get some fresh air to collect his thoughts - and courage - before his faced Tyson. He just needed to get him alone... 

The sliding door behind him opened and he turned, surprised at who he saw. 

~*~*~*~ 

Tyson passed the kitchen where he saw Kenny's father cleaning up a few things around the stove. 

"Hey Mr. D," He said cheerfully, "Need any help?" 

"Thanks Tyson." The man said gratefully, and together they straightened out the rest of the kitchen in a companionably silence. 

Mr. Dion really liked Tyson. The boy had a good spirit and had brought their little Kenny out of his shell and let him see the world. 

They sat down at the table that they had all occupied before, Mr. Dion absently rubbing a rag lazily over it. His wife walked in. "Oh! There you are Tyson!" She smiled. "I see you two did a good job of cleaning up here." 

Tyson nodded and smiled. "Say..." 

"Oh don't even ask me." She laughed and pulled out a dish she had been keeping in the freezer. Some chocolate ice cream already scooped into a dessert dish just waiting to be devoured. 

"For you, Mr. World Champion!" 

He grinned widely in thanks. "Aw man, just what I wanted!! Thank you very much Mrs. D, Mr. D." He said kindly. 

The parents shared a look of amusement as Tyson chomped away on his sweet treat. 

~*~*~*~ 

"Kai, right?" Mr. Granger questioned seriously as he walked out onto the patio. He was so tall and imposing, so unlike Tyson's medium height and cheerful demeanour. 

The team captain turned fully, eyeing the man wearily. Something didn't sound right with his tone. 

"Yes…?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about my son." 

Something cold settled itself deep within his stomach, and Kai's heart froze. He pieced together a reply, his mouth seemingly not cooperating. "About Tyson…?" 

The man stopped, leaning slightly against a crate that was holding various pots and garden tools. The moon was out now, and it reminded him of the night he went out onto the balcony in Russia… He had seen his son, not bothering with any coat or warm clothing, standing and staring at the moon. 

He had seemed so deep in thought then that Mr. Granger could only wonder aimlessly what his son was thinking about. Tyson was rarely serious about anything other than Beyblading – even then it was with an amusing attitude. 

But in that moment he had looked so… so _absorbed _and maybe even a bit_ sad_ as those youthful blue eyes gazed up at that heavenly body, full and bright. He'd tried to cheer him up by play fighting, something that all fathers and sons did. 

Though he had found out later that night, when he was leaving the room and Tyson had opted to stay on the balcony, not noticing his fingers and lips turning blue with the cold. 

That his son had been reflecting on someone who he'd met a few short weeks before. Someone who got under his skin, and made him try so _hard_… 

It was the night that they had lost Kai to the opposing team. And somehow, losing Kai had affected his son the most… He couldn't let them end up this way. He didn't want to see his son end up depending on someone that was a loose cannonball. 

Kai was wild. Too wild. It made him think of his own wife, and how she was forever lost. He didn't want Tyson to get attached to someone who could cut ties so easily. He didn't want his son to fall in love with someone so… unsafe. 

"Kai, I _know_."

Kai's heart stopped. The light from the moon cast eerie shadows throughout the garden and it seemed to make Mr. Granger seem even more daunting than he really was. 

The words came to his lips before he could register them. "Know what?" 

"You… and my son." The tall man's eyes narrowed slightly, bothered by Kai's behaviour. How could Tyson ever love him? He was helping them, because Kai was mislead… 

Kai forced himself to stay standing upright, but inside he was a whirling mess. _'He knows. He **knows**... **How** could he know?'_

He looked into those hard black eyes unable to turn away. "What…" He swallowed, scowling as he voiced the question. "What about us?" 

Mr. Granger turned his gaze to the moon, watching as a few clouds passed by it. "Kai, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me." His eyes flashed back to Kai's, and the team captain was struck with something akin to alarm. It wasn't supposed to go this way… 

"I know that you… you harbour _feelings_ for Tyson. Strong feelings. Perhaps even love…" 

Kai sucked in a breath, his palms sweaty. 

Mr. Granger's voice was cold. "I want you to forget all of it." 

"_What?_" Kai breathed, struck to the core. "What? You want me to…" His fists clenched suddenly and viciously at his sides. "So you called me on it." His voice was bitter, there was no point in hiding. "I won't deny it then. But you can't ask me to just get up and forget what I feel." 

"I think I can." Mr. Granger said steely. "You don't have the right to love my son." 

Something began burning at the sides of Kai's deep auburn eyes. "No right…?" He echoed hollowly. "No right?" 

Tyson's father's face contorted in anger and he pushed himself away from the crate, taking a step closer to Kai. "You're young Kai. Forget everything. You'll go back to wherever you flew in from and leave Tyson alone… He doesn't need someone who is as unstable as you." 

"_Unstable?!_" Kai roared, losing control. "How dare you! Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot love?! I love _him_!" 

The garden seemed to rock with heavy silence as the weight of Kai's harsh words hung in the air. He'd said it. He had said it. It had come so strongly, and the words had flown right past his lips without thought, but he had said it. 

He loves _him._ Tyson. 

It felt honest. But that feeling of honesty, it was all washed away when a searing pain overtook his right side, burning and ripping at him so much it made him see spots in his vision. 

Kai yelled out loudly, a pain-filling cry that sent some birds from the trees flying into the midnight sky. He clutched at his side, nearly tearing through the fabric of his jacket in his agony. 

Mr. Granger nearly jumped clear off the ground at the sudden action. His eyes widened as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation as to why Kai was yelling his lungs out. 

It only proved him right. Kai had gone mentally unbalanced. 

Suddenly a blur of red came streaking out of the patio doorway. 

"Kai!!" Tyson's voice was stricken. "What's going on –" He stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the other person in the courtyard. He stared in disbelief. 

"_Dad?_" 

A stampede of people came rushing through the doorway, confusion and fear written across their faces. Mrs. Dion looked frantic. 

"What's wrong?" She ran to Kai's side and helped him to the floor. Her voice trembled. "Kai..! He needs an ambulance! Call an ambulance!!" 

Her husband quickly ran inside to the phone. 

Max, Ray, and Kenny all crowded around Kai, worried expressions painted over their features. 

Tyson's expression became upset as he stared down his father. "What happened…?" 

The man said nothing. 

The Team Captain's face was contorted with pain and he was jerkily moving his head back and forth. His eyes clenched tightly shut. "D-Damn it…h-hurts…!" 

Kenny's mother's hands were shaking as she and her son helped Kai out of his jacket, rolling it up to cushion to boy's body. "Is this the first time it's happened? Kai, speak to me. You have to tell me what's wrong. Where do you hurt?" 

Too absorbed in the pain, Kai could not respond. His breath came in short quick rasps. 

Ray's eyebrows knotted together. "He's never had any pain like that before!"  
  
By his side, Max sounded frightened. "It sounds bad. How could he just…?" 

_"Why didn't you say anything!?!"_

The frantic group of people gasped at the heated question. They looked to Tyson who seemed to be glowing with anger. 

In a heartbeat, Tyson was there, taking Kenny's place. He placed one hand over Kai's right side, and another quickly went to Kai's forehead to keep him steady. 

"T-Tyson…" Kai gritted out, squinting his eyes to see that face he loved so much. 

"The ambulance is coming." His voice was quiet and his hair shielded his face. 

"No…" Kai cringed and a strangled sound escaped as another wave of anguish passed over him. "Ty-s-son I…I've g-got to tell you…" 

Mr. Granger took a step forward, his eyes widening. 

"Shut up!!!" Tyson screamed making the others flinch at his voice. "You were hurt and didn't say anything and _now_ you have something to tell me?! Forget it! Save your strength!" 

Stung by those words, Kai recoiled, glancing warily at the World Champion's father. Unable to bear all the emotions and pain whirling around inside of him, he forced his eyes to meet Tyson's own deep and gorgeous ones. 

He could sort of hear sirens and the world was starting to get a bit darker. 

He wanted to be able to see Tyson before all the lights went out… 

"T-Tyson…" He choked. "I… I l-lov…" 

"Out of the way!!" A foreign authoritative voice yelled. Two men carrying a stretcher pushed Tyson and Kenny's mother out of the way so that they could have clear access to Kai. 

"This boy needs immediate attention!" The second man said grimly, and together they lifted Kai onto the stretcher. 

The adults had rushed out back with the medical responders and held the teens back so that they could do their job. 

"Wait!!" Kai forced out. It sounded raw and dry. Another spasm of pain came from his side making black spots dance across of his vision. He felt dizzy and alone. They carried him through the door and straight through the dining area of the restaurant to the front where the ambulance was parked. 

Everyone ran to the front, seeing the bright flashing lights of the van. The stretcher was lifted into the back of it. 

"Kai!" Tyson yelled trying to jump forward to follow. His father's arm stopped him. "_KAI!_" 

Mr. Dion jumped into the back with the men and Kai. The ambulance doors were locked up and the sirens immediately went on, sending loud waves of sound at the Bladebreakers. 

Max's hand flew to cover his mouth and Ray's shoulders were shaking with ill-controlled emotion. The Chief's ever present laptop crashed to the floor and Mrs. Dion immediately wrapped her arms around her son, comforting him. 

"We'll follow in the car. C'mon, let's go." Mr. Granger's tone was strong, but it was laced with apprehension. He moved away from his son and quickly entered the home so that he could get his keys. Kenny's mom nodded tentatively, her movements nervous. Going inside to collect her coat she stopped at the doorway, looking behind her. 

"I'm… I'm sure he'll be fine, boys." 

All except Tyson nodded in hesitant agreement. 

The World Champion was still staring at the spot where the ambulance had driven off. He turned, and his eyes looked a little blurry. 

"Why didn't he say anything?" His voice was so quiet, his friends had to strain to hear him. 

The World Champion clenched his fists at his sides. He bared his teeth and then forcibly ripped his hat from his head, slamming it to the ground. 

"It's all my fault, isn't it?!" 

"No it isn't!" Max replied sternly, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder. 

"It is… he was in pain for a while… he told me it was nothing and I –" 

The Chinese blader stepped forward and he placed a hand of Tyson's other shoulder. "Max is right, it's not your fault. You didn't know it was serious…" 

"I _should _have!!!" 

"Oh, Tyson…" Kenny said softly. "No one can predict these things. Not even computers. Not even you." 

~*~*~*~ 

Poor Tyson, but will Kai die…? 


	8. Losing Kai Again

Disclaimer: Beyblade and all its likeness does not belong to me. No profits are being made off this story.

story written by: Glay

**  
  
LOSING KAI AGAIN**

[Chapter 8: Losing Kai Again]

* * *

"Mr. Dion?" 

"Y-Yes?" Kenny's father bravely stood from his chair and followed the nurse to the reception desk.

The Bladebreakers, Kenny's mother, and Tyson's father all sat in the emergency waiting room. Varying levels of sorry, worry, and even anger were present on their faces.

Kai had been rushed into the hospital, Mr. Dion being the one to be in the ambulance with Kai had gotten there first and filled in whatever information he could to the paramedics.

The tall man came back into the room with a distraught looking Mr. Dickinson beside him.

The Chairman sat down, wiping his forehead in stress.

They waited.

By the middle of the second hour of waiting, a doctor and nurse came into the waiting room and called all of the adults to talk to them in another room.

Max was biting his nails as he sat curled up in the uncomfortable chairs that littered the room. Kenny, for once, was not even touching his laptop – it wasn't even there. He kept taking off his glasses and rubbing them clean with the end of his shirt, a nervous habit. Ray was outwardly calmer than the rest of them, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Tyson wasn't any of those things.

Anger, a pretty dominant feeling of his whenever he didn't understand a situation or when he felt helpless was overtaking his mind. He sat ramrod straight in his chair, clenching the armrests.

"Tyson –" Max tried to say, but was cut off by a pained look that the World Champ shot at him. His mouth was in a thin line.

The adults came back into the room with Mr. Dickinson. The usually jovial old man called the boys to come with him into the next room.

They all stood up hesitantly, except Tyson.

Feeling their stares, the pony-tailed teen looked the other way, hiding the tears pooling in his eyes at his fear of finding out why Kai was in the hospital.

Max gave the teen a helpless look as he, Ray, and Kenny, followed the Chairman into the next room.

* * *

The sirens of an ambulance rang in his ears. 

The flashing blue and red lights seemed like a memory so far away as Tyson sat in the cheap tweed waiting room chair.

How long had he been sitting there? It was like the hands on the clock in the emergency waiting room seemed to magically do 360s without him realizing. One hour, two hours, three…

Tyson couldn't stand by any longer. The waiting was what hurt the most. The feeling he got when he'd turn around and expect to see the scowling face of his former team captain… The feeling he got from the not knowing… of being too late…

He just couldn't go on in the darkness. He _wouldn't. _He thought he could, but…

Just as he was about to get out of his seat, his teammates, Mr. Dickinson, and a nurse came back into the waiting room. The parents stood up, and Tyson did as well knowing he was the only one who didn't know what Kai's problem was.

The dark-haired boy looked around at his friends. They were devastated by the news, he could tell. All around him there was a stricken silence that seemed to pound despair into his heart.

Before anyone could open their mouth Tyson walked up to the nurse. "Just… tell me the simple yes or no answer." His voice was pleading. "Is he okay?"

The nurse looked hesitant before uttering, "No."

Slowly swallowing an invisible lump in his throat he ventured hopefully, "Will he get better?"

At her silence, and the silence of his friends and family Tyson's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth in restrained anger.

"There… There must be some way…" He tried to say rationally.

The nurse looked at him for a long time with a calculating look. With an inexplicable reason he felt a rage towards the woman like none he had ever known. Her mousy hair and wrinkled face made him want to hurt something in return for being hurt.

For Kai.

"I'm sorry, but Kai's situation is a very complicated one. There seems to be nothing that we can do. I'm sor –"

"_NO!!_" Tyson let out in a sharp cry.

The sound of his voice echoed off the sterile white walls of the hospital and several people looked in his direction. Their faces held deep sorrow and pity.

Ray looked at his teammate, sadness evident in his eyes, but he was staying calm for their friend. He tried to put a reassuring hand onto the other boy's shoulder, but it was shrugged it off angrily. Ray bit his lip.

"Please! Calm down Tyson, I know you –"

"NO! You _don't_ know. Kai's _NOT_ going to die! He's _not!_ He _can't!!_"

"I never said that," The nurse said patiently, a touch irritated, "just… just try to think of it as –"

"I don't have to take this. I _don't_. I c-can't believe you," The dark-haired boy said coldly, "_you_ and those _doctor_s. You don't know anything about Kai. You don't know how strong he is!"

There was a note raising his voice that sounded like fear, nearly hysteria. A few nurses edged closer in case something happened.

His eyes were a little bit blurry. "And I-I…I just can't _stand_ here and let you lie about him!"

"TYSON GRANGER!" His father took him forcefully by the shoulders and shook him. "Stop it right this instant! Just _stop_!!"

"W-What! How dare y-you –"

"_Listen to me son._" The man said gravely and furiously. "Were you trained well?"

"What a-are you talking about? What d-do you," Tyson was shaken again more powerfully.

Every word was carved in stone. "Were You Trained Well?"

Not knowing what else to do, Tyson nodded silently. His voice was beyond wavering now. His eyes were so blurry that he couldn't even see. The man's grip was painful and all of a sudden he could feel wetness begin to spring to his eyes.

Mr. Granger continued more softly, "Then you should know that yelling will not solve your problems."

Everyone looked on in sorrow.

The remaining Bladebreakers spared each other glances. They knew that Tyson loved his friends and family with all his heart. After everything their leader had _not_ done to gain Tyson's friendship, he still had it. All of it. But…it was _Kai_. And, somehow this fact had made Tyson go ballistic. It was true that they were all unbearably sad…

But what could they _do? _

No one can change the fate of someone just by believing. The truth was, that there _was_ nothing that could be done, and maybe that was what was tearing Tyson up inside.

Kenny shook his head sorrowfully. He knew that it had been the wrong choice to tell their usually cheerful friend last. He took bad news the worst out of all of them.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people Tyson. You know that – you've known it all your life… And I know you'll miss Kai… He's your friend. We all feel this way too. But," The man's expression turned pained. "You can't become selfish like this."

The dark-haired boy opened his mouth in uncontrolled outrage but his father prevented him.

"_Tyson._ Do you think that yelling at Kai's doctors will help him? Do you really believe that your stubborn, _selfish_ behaviour is going to help him? Do you?"

_'I don't need your help!' _

Something cold formed in Tyson's body.

"_Answer me._" His father's voice was so distant. As if there was a freezing wind that was sweeping it away before it could reach his ears. "Do you think that being selfish is going to help Kai?"

_'You shouldn't have come looking for me, Tyson.' _

The cold grew and froze him over until it reached his heart. Tyson bowed his head, his bangs of midnight hair covering his face.

_ 'Don't worry… It'll be all right! _

_ 'He's gone… Kai… He's gone.' _

_ 'Don't lose yourself too…' _

> > _ 'Don't lose…' _
>> 
>> _ 'Don't lose…' _

The distant voice warned him fiercely, "_TYSON!_"

Slowly, he raised his head to look at his father and friends.

"_Yes."_ Tyson whispered.

There were tears glittering down his face from his deep blue eyes. "Because love _is_ selfish…and _I love him."_

Mr. Granger, shocked, took a step back. "T-Tyson…"

He knew what the cold was. It felt like Russia.

* * *

Mr. Granger ran a hand through his hair. He made a frustrated sound. 

After Tyson's bitter explosion he had ran clear of the hospital and out of sight. Suddenly feeling tired the man didn't try to follow.

"Don't w-worry Mr. Granger," Ray said awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah," Max agreed though definitely not as chipper as he usually was. "We all love Kai. We're the best of friends."

Ray nodded. However, after seeing Tyson's outburst it was getting harder and harder not to break down. He just wanted to see everyone's shining faces again. Like the look on Tyson's face when he had seen them all in Mr. Dickinson's office…

Kenny was glad that his hair covered his eyes for once. The tears pooling in his eyes were obscuring his vision as he talked.

"Tyson usually takes things so hard… We shouldn't have waited to tell him. B-But, but…" His voice began to waver. "We just got Kai back, and t-they might not act like it, but they're so close! To tell Tyson that K-Kai might not make it… I was too scared to do that to him."

The man looked uneasy for a moment before nodding. He blamed himself, for what he had said to Tyson, and also for not being around enough to even know his own son's reactions.

Max, Ray, and Kenny were left staring at each other with saddened expressions. The blonde tried to quietly zip up his jacket keeping his eyes down to the floor.

"M-Maybe we should go…"

"I think that might be the best thing, boys." Mr. Dickinson said. He had been silent throughout the whole event but his old face was creased with worry. He had never wanted to outlive one of his own team.

"Okay…" Kenny and Ray agreed solemnly.

Together the three friends left the hospital. It was raining heavily outside, so they walked along the walkway that was protected by an outcropping of the building. As soon as they were out of the stifling environment Kenny let out a sigh.

"We should find Tyson. He's not taking the news very well."

Ray grit his teeth almost painfully and said bitterly, "Well neither am I, you know."

Kenny looked up guiltily because he had forgotten to be sensitive to Ray and Max's feelings too. Kai's situation was affecting them all so deeply. Who would have thought that mean old Kai, the guy who was the toughest on their team, could be cut down this way?

And how had he, the one who hadn't seemed to care about anyone, been able to make them all feel such sorrow?

Max began to sniffle loudly. He wiped at his eyes but it was useless.

Ray and Kenny noticed this and without saying anything they rubbed the blonde's back sympathetically.

They could only imagine what Tyson felt.

* * *

Tyson ran blindly through the streets. Rain was pouring down like a million needles, shooting him full of adrenaline. The sky was almost pitch black as his waterlogged sneakers pounded against slick pavement. Lightning flashed overhead as he rounded a corner, and thunder clapped as he passed by the numerous shops that littered the street his dojo was on. There were many people scurrying to get home, their multicoloured umbrellas nothing more than scenery as Tyson ran. 

The blader slammed into a streetlamp's poll, collapsing with ragged breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears streamed down his face in invisible tracks.

"Kai…" Tyson's voice cracked and another sob escaped his shuddering body. It was so unreal; it was almost like yesterday Tyson had walked into that room with Mr. Dickinson and they'd all been reunited again.

Wasn't it just yesterday that they'd been in Max's room, and he had completed his dare…

Tyson shook his head, pulling his team jacket around himself more tightly. Why did that memory seem to make everything worse?

"_Tyson??_"

Startled, the drenched World Champ looked across the street to where Hilary Tachibana was standing.

"Oh… it's _you_, Hilary…" His voice didn't sound like his own to his ears as he tried to put on his usual mocking voice when he talked to the girl.

The brunette looked both ways before sprinting across the road. Her bright pink umbrella came to cover them both.

"Tyson! I went to Kenny's home and no one was there, I thought you said that…" She stopped short as Tyson's soggy midnight blue bangs revealed red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked quietly.

The blader opened his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. More tears spilled over his cheeks and Hilary covered her mouth in shocked concern.

"It's… It's K-Kai…" He stuttered, voice watery. "He's in the hospital, he's not going to make it. He's… He's not going to –" Tyson's words came out jumbled and Hilary grasped his shoulder to try and steady him.

"Tyson… Tyson! Calm down, why is Kai in the hospital? Why aren't you there?"

The teen shook his head, choking back a sob. "I ran, I… I couldn't take it. They told me he's going to die!" His deep blue eyes stared into hers painfully. "I told them that I…" He squeezed his eyes shut and started to shake his head miserably. "I told them that I _love him!_"

The girl's heart stopped in disbelief. She swallowed. "Do you?"

Tyson shook his head dully and wiped his face. He looked back at Hilary, confusion written all over his face.

"I d-don't know." He clenched his teeth together. "I…need to know. I just… Dad was talking to me – telling me that I shouldn't be selfish… to let Kai g-go…"

Hilary shook her head pulling Tyson into a one-armed hug. "How did you feel?"

The blader wrapped his shaking arms around Hilary's middle, looking over her shoulder as the rain kept pelting down.

"I just… I don't know…" He struggled to make sense of his mixed up feelings. "I… When my Dad kept yelling at m-me, I just kept hearing all these things Kai had said to me a long time ago – When we were in Russia."

Hilary just nodded, letting Tyson continue.

"A-And then… I remembered all these things _I_ said to Kai."

"Did you feel warm?" She asked.

Tyson shook his head stiffly. "No…"

They pulled back from the awkward hug, and Tyson noticed Hilary was crying too. She let her umbrella drop away.

Silent tears and loud rain slid down his damp cheeks as he closed his eyes. "I felt cold."

"I felt cold, like I was dying." He cried, his face screwing up in pain. "I still feel that way. Losing him… it makes me feel… like _I'm_ the one who's d-dying."

The rain came down harder, soaking them both deeply as more thunder crashed across the sky.

"Then don't lose him again, you idiot." Hilary said hoarsely. "Promise me you won't."

Tyson stared at Hilary before a quivering smile washed over his features. "I promise." He nodded, his confusion melting away into nothing. "I won't be losing Kai again."

* * *

Tyson won't let Kai die! And I will make sure you guys read about it =D Dun worry, I'm still updating. 


End file.
